Unbreakable
by ApocalypticWorld
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando te ves obligada a vivir en cuatro ciudades distintas en apenas seis años? Ese es el caso de Ksar Thunder, una joven de 16 años con un padre muy ocupado, que llega a una nueva ciudad y entra a un nuevo instituto, dónde conocerá a una serie de personajes que se encargarán de poner patas arriba su vida, su pasado... y puede que hasta su futuro. UA. KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a Todos!

Para empezar, deciros que este es mi primer fanfic y que soy nueva en esto, no seáis muy duros ;)

La historia trata de mi Oc (el nombre ya se dirá más adelante… así hay más emoción xD) alguien un poco peculiar y de todos los marrones en los que se mete y la meten ciertos personajes de One Piece.

Es de rango T debido al lenguaje usado, y a ciertas situaciones que se darán en el fic, aunque no descarto subirlo a M.

Aviso de que en este primer capítulo hay mucha narración descriptiva y poco diálogo, básicamente porque "presento" a mi Oc, pero tranquilos y tranquilas, porque en el siguiente cap, ya habrá más emoción.

Por último darle las gracias a mi Súper Beta: AcSwarovski, porque sin ella probablemente éste fanfic no estaría aquí ahora;)

En fin, aquí os dejo el primer cap.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

UNBREAKABLE

Capítulo 1

El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse me despertó. "¡Maldito viejo de los huevos!" pensé, un poco de discreción tampoco mataba a nadie, pero se ve que a falta de atención vamos a despertar a nuestra querida hija a base de portazos. Alargué mi mano hasta encontrar mi móvil para mirar la hora, las nueve y media. Suspiré resignada, ahora me sería prácticamente imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, así que decidí desperezarme.

Bostecé y me incorporé en la cama. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, mi habitación daba pena. Apenas hacia una semana que nos habíamos mudado y estaba toda la casa patas arriba, y por supuesto, mi habitación no era una excepción.

Los únicos muebles que había eran un intento de escritorio y la cama donde ahora mismo me encontraba sentada. Crucé mis piernas a modo indio e intente imaginarme cómo demonios iba a organizar y amueblar la habitación en apenas una semana y media. Sí, una semana y media, porque en diez días comenzaría de nuevo el curso escolar, y empezar en una ciudad nueva, con gente nueva ya era bastante problema, como para tener que preocuparme por la habitación. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que la mejor opción sería encargarme de toda la parte de la mudanza que me correspondía y así poder olvidarme. Por lo menos las paredes las había pintado, ahora solo me faltaba transportar toda mi colección de posters y si me quedaba tiempo (y ganas) tal vez hasta tuneaba un poco las paredes, cosa que dudo.

Al fin, tras cinco minutos de debate interno, me levanté definitivamente de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me miré al espejo, estaba horrible. Mi pelo le hacía la competencia al mocho de limpieza y varias líneas rojas cruzaban mi moflete izquierdo en distintas direcciones, debido a las arrugas de las sábanas.

"Estupendo" pensé para mis adentros.

Me lavé la cara y me hice una coleta improvisada, luego salí del baño en dirección al comedor, aún en pijama. Atravesé el pasillo y llegué al comedor. Allí sobre la mesa vi una nota de mi padre donde me decía que había tenido que ir a la oficina por no sé qué problema de papeleo. No acabé de leerla, total, la cuestión es que se había largado y no iba a volver hasta pasadas las ocho de la tarde-noche.

Suspiré, ese hombre no cambiaría nunca, siempre en la oficina, trabajando. No tenía por qué haberme dejado una nota, ya era algo habitual que desapareciera días enteros por culpa del trabajo, a veces hasta se veía obligado a viajar a otros países dejándome a mí olvidada en casa. Sin embargo le gustaba tenerme informada, supongo que se preocupaba por mí a su manera.

Me acerqué a la nevera y la abrí. Como supuse estaba prácticamente vacía, así que cogí un melocotón y un zumo que encontré por ahí tirado.

"Genial" pensé, "ahora me toca a mí ir a comprar".

Tampoco es que fuera una novedad, prácticamente vivía sola, mi padre apenas estaba en casa. Siempre fui relativamente independiente, pero a los diez años, con la muerte de mi madre, tuve que empezar a valerme completamente por mí misma, así que no me quedaba otra.

Saqué un cuchillo del armario y me dispuse a pelar el melocotón, mientras me acercaba al ventanal que daba al balcón. Corrí una de las cortinas y observé las vistas de la ciudad. Ciertamente, no me desagradaba aquel lugar, era distinto a todas las ciudades donde había vivido antes, y en cierto modo me resultaba una ciudad misteriosa e interesante.

No me lo pensé dos veces, una vez me tomé el zumo y me comí la fruta volví a mi habitación con intención de vestirme, tenía ganas de conocer la ciudad y con el marrón de la mudanza no había podido salir de casa más que para subir y bajar cajas del camión de la mudanza. Así que decidí que ya me encargaría de la habitación otro día, además, hoy hacía sol, y eso había que aprovecharlo.

Abrí un par de cajas que se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo de mi habitación en busca de algo decente que ponerme. Encontré una camiseta de "Iron Maiden" que me regaló mi padre, era una edición especial de un _tour_ que hicieron varios años atrás, tenía las mangas cortadas a modo chaleco, al igual que el cuello. Me la puse, junto con unos vaqueros cortos y rotos adornados con cadenas y varias chapas, y unas botas negras con cordones al estilo militar.

Me dirigí al baño de nuevo, esta vez para asearme dispuesta a salir. Me deshice la coleta, me mojé el pelo y me peiné el flequillo. Me pasé los dedos a modo de peine por el mechón de pelo rojo que resaltaba con el resto de mi pelo oscuro color café y sonreí, adoraba esa mecha. Observé detenidamente mi cabello, llevaba un corte de pelo muy escalado, me gustaba ese corte, a simple vista podía parecer que llevaba el cabello por los hombros cuando en realidad me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

Abrí varios cajones hasta encontrar la sombra de ojos, solía usar tonos oscuros o negros, a juego con mis ojos marrones, también cafés oscuros. Por último me eché colonia y salí del baño volviendo a mi habitación.

Me miré al espejo. El pelo húmedo me empapaba la camiseta y me producía escalofríos. Con esa camiseta se me veía parte del sujetador negro que llevaba, pero me importaba poco, así que me volví hacia la mesita de noche, me puse mis pendientes de guitarra y varias cadenas y gargantillas. Abrí el armario y saqué mi riñonera negra, esa que me acompañaba a todas partes. Cogí las llaves, dinero y el móvil, y me dispuse a salir de casa.

Bajé por las escaleras, vivíamos en un quinto piso y no tenía ganas de esperar el ascensor.

Cuando salí a la calle me dispuse a ir hacia el centro de la ciudad, tal vez si encontraba un súper abierto y me veía con ganas decidía comprar algo para comer, sino ese viejo me mataría de hambre.

Empecé a caminar por las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, sin embargo al rato me cansé del barullo y de la gente y decidí coger una callejuela menos transitada. No es que no me gustara la sociedad en general, que tampoco me gustaba, la encontraba demasiado hipócrita, simplemente quería un poco de tranquilidad para relajarme e intentar memorizar el mayor número de calles.

Iba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta de que había entrado en un callejón bastante desolado. Miré a mi alrededor y vi varias pintadas de lo que parecía ser grupos pandilleros.

En fin, me daba bastante igual donde me hubiera metido, yo solo sabía que para llegar a la calle principal, donde probablemente hubiera un súper que salvara mi supervivencia, debía seguir por esa calle y al cabo de dos cruces debía girar a la izquierda. Tal vez era un poco descuidada y un poco cabra a veces, pero la orientación de momento la tenía bien.

Seguí caminando y pasé al lado de un grupo de tres hombres, probablemente de unos veinticinco años más o menos, que me sonrieron siniestramente. Eran más altos que yo y mucho más fuertes. Por un momento pensé que tal vez iban a atracarme, pero apenas se movieron.

"Bien" pensé "de momento mejor no causarle problemas al viejo".

Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos oí varios pasos detrás de mí. Giré levemente la cabeza y pude ver a dos de los hombres de antes. No obstante faltaba uno, el más corpulento y probablemente el líder del grupo, así que supuse que intentarían emboscarme entre los tres. Sonreí levemente, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

En ese instante, el tercer tío hizo acto de presencia. Pero a diferencia de los otros dos llevaba una navaja en su mano derecha.

"Genial" pensé, un arma blanca siempre hacía las cosas más entretenidas.

-Hola preciosa- habló el que se encontraba frente a mí.

Levanté una ceja a modo de respuesta y me fijé en la navaja que llevaba, era tipo mariposa, de unos 8 cm.

-Estas en medio- hablé con voz calmada y fruncí levemente el entrecejo. Odiaba que la gente se interpusiera en mi camino, en cualquier situación.

Al parecer mi respuesta no debió gustarle mucho, porque la sonrisa que tenía momentos antes desapareció de su rostro al instante, y fue sustituida por una mueca sádica que expresaba odio.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una zorrita insolente, tendremos que enseñarle modales-esta vez habló uno de los que se encontraban tras de mí, estaba a unos dos pasos de distancia.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Aproveché para analizar la situación. Con esos dos en la retaguardia estaba en clara desventaja, así que lo primero sería encargarme del de la navaja, y para ello necesitaba distraerle.

"Bien, pues manos a la obra".

-Si lo que queréis es el dinero,-dije quitándome la riñonera lentamente- todo vuestro.

Y acto seguido le lancé la riñonera al tío de la navaja, que al intentar cogerla bajó la guardia. Antes de que se diera cuenta me había deslizado a su lado, girando sobre el brazo que empuñaba el arma y golpeándole con el codo en la nariz. Gruñó y cayó al suelo, probablemente se la hubiera roto.

Antes de que los otros dos matones reaccionaran ya me encontraba frente a ellos. El de mi izquierda, se abalanzó sobre mí con claras intenciones de golpearme, pero di un paso a mi derecha y le lancé una patada circular que impactó en la boca de su estómago, logrando un perfecto K.O.

"Genial, las clases de kick-boxing me venían como anillo al dedo en estas situaciones".

Sonreí con suficiencia y me encaré para enfrentar al último, que no sabía exactamente qué cara poner. Dudó, bien, con eso me bastaba. Corrí hacia él y con el filo de mi palma le golpeé en un lateral del cuello, justo dónde se encontraba la arteria aorta, provocando que se desmayara y cayera al suelo, junto a su compañero.

Fue entonces cuando oí que algo se movía a mis espaldas. Era el primer tío, que parecía estar recuperándose del golpe.

"Solo me queda éste" pensé.

Pero justo cuando iba a golpearle, algo o más bien alguien, se me adelantó golpeándole sobre la ya fracturada nariz, y provocando que la hemorragia aumentara.

"¿Pero qué coño…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el segundo cap, que lo disfrutéis ;)

Y como no, agradecer a mi Beta: AcSwarovski

Capítulo 2

Me quedé estática. Intenté asimilar lo ocurrido, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. Antes de que me diera cuenta el tercer asaltante ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo y a su lado, de pie, el hombre que le había golpeado. Estaba de espaldas a mí y observaba con detenimiento el suelo, parecía que buscaba algo.

"Imposible" pensé desconcertada, "una persona normal no se mueve a esa velocidad ni tiene esa fuerza." ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Le observé desde atrás, o no me había visto o parecía estar pasando de mí olímpicamente.

-Ejem- tosí de manera forzada.

Giró levemente la cabeza y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Sigues aquí?-bien, ahora sabía que sí me había visto-Deberías largarte antes de que vuelvan a atracarte. No estás en una zona muy tranquila que digamos.

Y dicho esto volvió a su "búsqueda", volviendo a ignorarme por completo. Bueno, si no quería empezar él, empezaría yo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido esto?-dije señalando al hombre que había golpeado.

Levantó una ceja y me miró sin comprender.

-No te sigo.

-Pues, que no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda, rubito.

Me sonrió divertido y observó a los otros dos matones inconscientes.

-¿Sabes? Con un simple gracias hubiera bastado.-dijo acercándose a mí.

-No veo porque iba a darte las gracias -le reproché.

-Porque…ves a saber lo que te hubieran hecho si yo no hubiera aparecido-dijo parándose a dos pasos de mí.-aunque, por lo que veo, no creo que hubiera sido peor a lo que podrías haber hecho tú con ellos.

Sonreí de lado y le analicé. Era rubio, con el pelo mucho más largo que yo, y de tez morena. Me sacaba más de una cabeza de altura y era de espaldas anchas. Llevaba una camiseta azul marina con una calavera en el centro y de manga corta, unos tejanos negros adornados con varias cadenas y calzaba unas camperas oscuras.

"Nada mal" pensé.

-No pareces el tipo de tío que se las da de salvador- le miré a los ojos- así que, puedes decirme ¿por qué me has "ayudado"?

Recalqué el ayudado con unas comillas imaginarias y esperé su respuesta.

-En realidad, no he venido a "ayudarte"-copió mi gesto- he venido a saldar una cuenta pendiente.

-¿Con ese tío?-dije señalando al que momentos antes había golpeado.

-Exactamente

-¿Y para eso tenías que meterte en mi pelea?¿Tanto te costaba esperar al final?-pregunté algo molesta.

-Digamos que me preocupaba el estado en que él pudiera acabar-me sonrió de lado-además, te he dejado a dos-se burló.

Alcé ambas cejas, ese tío empezaba a sacarme de quicio.

-Ohh, que considerado por tu parte-ironicé

-Gracias-se burló.

-Además, ¿de qué te sirve dejarlo K.O.? Él apenas te ha visto, así que dudo que hayas saldado tu cuenta.

-En realidad sí-se agachó y recogió la navaja de mariposa que se había caído durante la pelea. Me miró triunfal.

-¿Has venido a por la navaja?-pregunté, no me lo podía creer. Este tío estaba realmente mal.

-Sí, forma parte de mi colección.

-Espera, ¿qué?¿Coleccionas navajas?-intenté que mi voz sonara neutral, pero no pude, la emoción me delataba.

-En realidad colecciono armas blancas, desde cuchillas giratorias, hasta navajas multiusos.

Le miré atónita. Increíble, siempre me habría gustado tener una colección así, pero mi padre digamos que…estaba en contra.

-Guau- dije todavía impresionada.

Me miró divertido.

-No pareces una tía normal, amiga.

-Tiene gracia que me lo digas TÚ, amigo.

Se formó un silencio de unos cinco segundos y estalló en carcajadas.

-Soy Killer-dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Ksar-contesté estrechándosela.

-Y bien, Ksar, ¿qué hacías por aquí perdida?

-No estaba perdida-suspiré-digamos que quería conocer la zona.

-¿Conocer la zona?¿Por un callejón lleno de matones?

-Así es más entretenido, ¿no crees?-bromeé y el alzó ambas cejas ante mi comentario.-Bueno Killer, un placer, pero tengo que irme, ya sabes, antes de que me atraquen otra vez.-me burlé.

Sonrió de lado y antes de que dijera algo más me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-¡Eh!-me gritó a lo lejos-No ha estado mal para una cría.-me picó, refiriéndose a la pelea.

"¿Una cría?¿Pero qué?" me paré en seco, y giré levemente la cabeza. Le amenacé de muerte con la mirada y seguí mi camino. Ahora no tenía tiempo para responder a las provocaciones de ese intento masculino de _Barbie Malibú_, pero a la próxima me lo cargo, eso estaba claro.

Acababa de salir del supermercado, así que fui hacia la parada del bus, que me dejaba prácticamente delante de casa. Llegó en apenas cinco minutos y llegué a mi barrio antes de las dos del mediodía.

Entré en mi portería y subí en el ascensor. Al llegar al rellano oí varias voces, probablemente de los vecinos, es lo que tenía vivir en un piso, todos se enteraban de todo. En fin, me dirigí a abrir la puerta, pero nada más entrar en casa y cerrar desde adentro algo se estampó contra mi cara, provocando que tirara las bolsas y me cayera de culo, aún con la "cosa" estampada en la cara.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!-oí la voz de mi padre a lo lejos, bueno voz, eso casi parecía un grito de guerra.

Rápidamente, cogí la "cosa" y me la quedé mirando. Tenía ante mí a un animalito, que identifiqué como un hurón, mirándome con cara de miedo y no le culpo, porque lo que vi a continuación me dejó muda.

Mi padre con una sartén en mano, gritando como loco poseído por el mismo diablo, se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estábamos el hurón y yo.

-¡LA RATA!¡AHÍ ESTÁ LA RATA!-gritó. Entonces comprendí que efectivamente, aquél debía ser su grito de guerra.

Pero no tuve tiempo de nada más, porque por poco me da un sartenazo en la cara.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES, VIEJO?- le grité mientras empezaba a correr por el piso, llevándome al hurón conmigo, y tratando de escapar de él.

-¡HAY QUÉ SACAR A ESA RATA DE CASA!-su cara estaba roja, por un momento temí que le fuera a explotar la cabeza, parecía realmente poseído.

Seguí corriendo por la casa hasta que pasé por delante del salón y vi una sombra en un sillón.

"¿Ese era..?"

-¡TE TENGOO!- oí a la par que algo metálico impactaba contra mi cabeza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-oí una segunda voz, que provenía de una butaca.

Me giré hecha una furia y con el hurón entre mis brazos.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TE PASA?-le grité a los cuatro vientos.

En ese momento, mi padre se me quedó mirando fijamente, y realmente temí que se convirtiera en una especie de niña como la de "El Exorcista" y le empezara a dar vueltas la cabeza.

-¿Ksar?-preguntó extrañado.

Justo cuando iba a abalanzarme sobre él, unos brazos me agarraron por detrás, deteniéndome.

-Tranquila pequeña-dijo aquella voz. Y entonces la reconocí, solo podía ser él.

Me giré con una sonrisa, encarándole.

-¡Mike!-grité mientras corría a abrazarle.

-¿Se puede saber que le has dado al viejo para que parezca poseído?-le cuestioné exaltada.

-Tranquila, tu padre solo cree que ha visto una rata, y ya sabes que….-no pudo acabar de hablar, porque mi padre acababa de volver a su estado de poseído-armado-con-sartén.

-¿UNA RATA?¿DÓNDE? YO ME ENCARGO DE…-por suerte Mike le tiró un vaso de agua por encima, logrando que se calmara.

-Uff…-suspiramos ambos al unísono.

-Papá-dije cogiendo al hurón de detrás del sofá, donde estaba escondido-esto no es una rata, es un hurón, y te aseguro que te tiene más miedo él a ti que tú a él.-le dije ya más calmada, mostrándole el animal.

-Eso, Ksar tiene razón-me apoyó Mike.

-¿Un hurón? Ja, eso yo ya lo sabía-contestó sonrojándose.

-Sí, claro-volvimos a hablar al unísono.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué hay un hurón en casa?- pregunté

-Lo he traído yo-Contestó Mike orgulloso.

Mike era la mano derecha de mi padre, trabajaban juntos desde que tengo memoria y para nosotros es de la familia. Ronda los cincuenta, como mi padre, y vive en una caravana, siempre dispuesto a mudarse a dónde haga falta. Mide metro ochenta y lleva el pelo por los hombros y adornado con trenzas, aunque siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta. Es moreno, tanto de pelo como de piel, y tiene un ojo de distinto color. Su ojo derecho es verde, mientras que el izquierdo es azul. Eso le da un aire de loco, sin contar la barba y las patillas que nunca se afeita. Pero es un buen tipo, siempre nos ayuda en lo que puede, aunque muchos de sus intentos de ayuda suelen acabar de manera desastrosa, como el de hoy por ejemplo.

-¿Y, para qué?-le cuestioné.

-Para ti, para que te haga compañía-contestó de modo resuelto-así no te aburrirás.

-Emm, gracias, pero en diez días comienzo el instituto y no voy a poder estar por él.-razoné.

-No importa, por eso te he traído un hurón, porque es pequeño, así lo puedes llevar a todas partes.-realmente estaba orgulloso de su compra.

-¡¿Quieres que me lo lleve a la escuela?!-no me lo podía creer.

-¿Y por qué no?-dijo sin comprender.

-¡Porque es un animal, no un llavero!

-Bueno, lo que tú digas, pero el hurón ya es tuyo.-me dejó con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a la nevera.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, ¿No deberías estar en la oficina?-le pregunté a mi padre.

-Como que era un repaso rutinario hemos acabado pronto. Mejor, ¿no?

-Claro-le sonreí

-La nevera está vacía-informó Mike.

-Tranquilo, he bajado a comprar-contesté.

-¿A sí? ¿Y dónde está la compra?- preguntó mi padre.

-Supongo que tirada por algún lugar del recibidor, gracias a ti-le recordé el susto que me había dado.

-Jeje-se limitó a reír.-bueno Mike, te quedas a comer ¿no?

-¡Hombre, si insistes!

"Anda que tarda poco este también" suspiré y dirigí mi mirada al hurón que todavía sujetaba entre mis brazos.

-Bueno, ¿habrá que buscarte un nombre, verdad?-le dije al hurón.

-Rata-dijo mi padre.

-¡Me niego a ponerle Rata!-dije exaltada.

-¿Qué tal Calcetines?-dijo Mike.

-¿Calcetines?-levanté una ceja-Exactamente, ¿dónde ves tú el parecido con un calcetín?

-Pues…no sé, es alargado ¿no?-contestó.

-Yo creo que algo se parece-le apoyó mi padre.

Me los quedé mirando, esto era increíble. No sé cómo lo hago pero siempre acabo rodeada de locos.

-En fin, no puedo dejarle sin nombre-me quedé mirando al hurón- haber, ¿de qué tienes cara?

-De Calcetines.

-De Rata.

-¡Vale ya! Necesito concentración, voy a bautizar a un hurón y yo para los nombres soy peor que la peste, así que silencio.-exigí.

Me quedé mirando al animal, y justo cuando iba a rendirme y dejarlo para mañana, en la televisión apareció una rubia anunciando una colonia. No sé como pero me recordó a cierto personaje que había conocido esa misma mañana.

"Se parece al tío Malibú" pensé. "¿Malibú?¡Claro!"

-Ya sé que nombre ponerle-anuncié orgullosa de mi misma-se llamará Malibú.

Ambos me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Pero como que no me gusta el nombre entero, le bautizo como Bu.-dije con una sonrisa.-y no hay oposición posible.

-Bien, tu mascota, tu nombre-dijo mi padre.

Le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto. Ahora que no parecía poseído y no tenía la cara roja, ya se me hacía más familiar.

Supongo que podría describirle como una persona muy activa para su edad. Rondaba los cincuenta pero parecía en la flor de la vida. De vez en cuando salíamos a correr él y yo y no había manera de cansarle. Tampoco lo describiría como alguien serio, no conmigo, al menos. Era de tez pálida y cabello castaño claro, descolorido por las canas, y tenía unos enormes ojos color café oscuro. Superaba a Mike en altura, y conservaba su figura bastante bien, menos por el par de "michelines" que de vez en cuando amenazaban con crecer peligrosamente si se descuidaba. Y bueno, creo que no hace falta decir que les tiene fobia a las ratas.

-Bueno, me voy a descansar-anuncié-yo he ido a comprar, así que a vosotros os toca guardar la compra-sonreí triunfante y me fui con Bu en brazos hacia mi habitación.

-Okey, pero en media hora comemos-anunció mi padre.

-Vale-respondí.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto dejé a Bu sobre una de las miles de cajas que había desperdigadas por el suelo y me estiré en la cama recordando lo ocurrido hoy.

"Menudo día de locos" pensé "está claro que en esta ciudad no me aburriré, precisamente."

Cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme, pero al final me quedé dormida.

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo cap.

Dejad rewievs! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, saludos a todos! Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo, pero como que me ha quedado bastante largo lo subiré en dos partes ;)

Y como siempre, agradecer a mi Beta: **AcSwarovski**, por su constante apoyo y asimilación de mis ideas de loca xD

Y también agradecer a **Icimaru** y **Kinjishi Samara **por seguir la historia.

UNBREAKABLE

Capítulo 3 (parte 1)

Me desperté sobresaltada por culpa de la alarma del despertador. Alargué la mano hasta la mesita de noche y acallé la horrible sintonía del móvil. Tenía dos opciones, o cambiaba esa canción o me levantaría con un humor de perros el resto de los días de mi vida.

Iba a incorporarme justo cuando algo impactó contra mi cara.

-Bu…-musité somnolienta.

Aparté al hurón de mi cara y le coloqué sobre mi regazo. Ya habían pasado diez días desde que Mike me lo regaló, o lo que es lo mismo, hoy era el primer día de instituto.

"Empieza la tortura" me dije a mi misma.

Me había pasado los últimos diez días encargándome de la mudanza y apenas había vuelto a salir a la calle más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Como recompensa, ahora el piso parecía una vivienda y no un trastero.

Me levanté de la cama, aún somnolienta y me puse música. Luego abrí el armario y escogí unos pitillos negros rotos, una camiseta de tirantes granate y me puse mis botas negras. Busqué mis muñequeras de cuero y me las puse, junto con unos pendientes de rayos y un colgante de una púa. Me puse el cinturón a chapas y me dirigí al baño.

Me peiné como pude, dejándome el pelo suelto, y me lavé la cara. Me puse algo de sombra oscura y me miré al espejo, aún tenía cara de sueño.

Me fui al comedor a desayunar. Allí encontré a mi padre leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días-dije

-Buenos días, hija-me sonrió.

-¿Café?-pregunté

-En la encimera.

-Gracias.

Cogí unas galletas de chocolate y me senté en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, observando a mi padre. Luego miré la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

-Papá-le llamé

-Dime-dijo sin levantar la vista del papel.

-Llegas tarde.

Esas dos palabras bastaron para que en menos de un segundo se levantara, me diera un beso y saliera despedido por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Bueno, parece que estamos solos Bu-le dije al hurón que acababa de ponerse sobre mi hombro.

Volví a mirar la hora. Tenía tiempo, pero no tenía ganas de llegar tarde el primer día de clase, así que decidí moverme. Volví a mi cuarto para coger mi mochila y mi inseparable riñonera. Cogí el móvil, los cascos, dinero y las llaves y dejé a Bu sobre mí cama.

Abrí la puerta del rellano y bajé en ascensor. Al salir a la calle, una brisa cálida golpeó mi rostro. Hoy hacía calor. Me puse a caminar hacia la parada del bus. Mi instituto estaba a una media hora a pie, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de patearme esa distancia de buena mañana, además, en autobús eran apenas 5 minutos, si no tenía que esperar demasiado por él, claro.

Cuando llegué al instituto, vi una gran puerta negra que me daba la bienvenida al recinto. La crucé y me encontré en un patio. Miré mi móvil, quedaban cinco minutos para la hora, así que decidí sentarme en un banco a esperar mientras escuchaba música. Me puse los auriculares y me dediqué a observar a todo aquél que entraba por la puerta, parecían gente normal.

Eso es lo que pensé hasta que a través de la puerta vi como una limusina se estacionaba delante del instituto. De ella salió una morena de pelo largo y ojos azules. Apenas había puesto un pie fuera del automóvil y un pelotón de personas ya se encontraban rodeándola como si de una diosa se tratara. Sin embargo, las ignoró completamente, se sacudió el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo una pose un poco rara y señalando al resto de gente con el dedo mientras murmuraba algo acerca de la más hermosa. Esa tía tenía un ego tan enorme que por un momento dudé que fuera a caber por la puerta de entrada.

Había visto suficiente, así que apagué la música y me guardé los auriculares. Ya casi era la hora, por lo que me dirigí a las escaleras. Según me habían dicho, las clases estaban en la primera planta.

Subí al primer piso, a mi derecha pude ver un gran pasillo lleno de taquillas, y en frente mío había otro pasillo, solo que este estaba lleno de aulas. Me acerqué a la entrada del pasillo de las aulas. En una pared había una lista con el nombre de todos los estudiantes y sus respectivas clases.

Busqué mi nombre y me encontré en la lista de 1º A. Entonces me dirigí a la sala de profesores. Tenía que presentarme a mi tutor antes de que empezaran las clases y además, debía darme el número de mi taquilla.

La sala de profesores estaba justo en la entrada del pasillo, por lo que no me tuve que matar buscándola. Piqué dos veces a la puerta y esperé que alguien me diera permiso para entrar.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y un hombre canoso y bastante mayor me recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

-Hola, soy Ksar Thunder-me presenté.

-Hola Ksar-contestó cordial-pasa por favor.

Me ofreció asiento en una de las sillas que ocupaban la gran mesa. Me senté y él se sentó a mi lado. Observé a mi alrededor y vi que en la sala había tres personas más: un hombre muy alto y con el pelo afro, que parecía estar cantando una canción, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules que estaba leyendo un libro, y un _individuo_ a quién no sabría clasificar como hombre o mujer.

-Yo soy Rayleigh, y seré tu tutor este año-me dijo el hombre mayor devolviéndome a la tierra-además también seré tu profesor de latín y filosofía.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ellos son Brook, el profesor de música y artes escénicas-dijo señalando al afro- Robin, la profesora de historia-señalo a la mujer- e Ivancov, el profesor de química.

Les sonreí a modo de saludo y volví a centrar toda mi atención en Rayleigh.

-Bueno Ksar, estás en 1ºA y este es tu horario-me tendió un papel impreso con todas las clases que impartiría en la semana-y este es el número de tu taquilla, junto con la combinación que la abre-escribió el número 58, junto con la combinación en un trozo de papel y me lo entregó.

-Gracias-dije cogiendo ambos papeles. En ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando el inicio de las clases.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber-volví a asentir con la cabeza dispuesta a levantarme e irme.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Este es el reglamento de la escuela, léetelo-dijo y me dio un dosier de unas veinte páginas. Mis ojos se salieron de las órbitas y creo que hasta me puse pálida. Se rio.

-No es para tanto, además es solo orientativo-me sonrió cómplice-aún sois jóvenes y debéis vivir la vida. ¡Debéis ser libres!

Me lo quedé mirando, no tenía pinta de ser un tutor aburrido que digamos. Me levanté y me despedí, a este paso sería la última en entrar y eso es lo que menos quería ahora mismo.

Salí al pasillo, estaba bastante vacío, así que me dirigí a mi clase a paso ligero. Llamé a la puerta y una voz desde el interior me dio permiso para entrar.

Cuando entré en la clase vi que, efectivamente, había llegado casi todo el mundo. Solo quedaban un par de asientos vacíos.

-Hola, tú debes de ser la nueva-me dijo un hombre pelirrojo. Tenía tres cicatrices que le cruzaban el ojo izquierdo y le faltaba un brazo, pero lejos intimidar, su sonrisa despreocupada transmitía confianza.

-Sí-afirmé, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Genial-contestó emocionado-ven, preséntate.

Me hizo ponerme en medio de la pizarra para que me "presentara".

"Ni que tuviéramos cinco años" pensé. Suspiré con resignación y me dirigí a la clase.

-Hola, soy Ksar Thunder y… soy nueva-dije con desgana. Sin embargo él no pareció notarlo, porqué asintió con la cabeza conforme.

-Bien chicos, ¿alguna pregunta?-preguntó a la clase.

"¿Pregunta? ¿Pero que pregunta se supone que van a tener, si solo me he presentado?" le miré atónita. Definitivamente, esto no era normal.

Pero en contra de todas mis suposiciones, sí hubo alguien que levantó la mano. Empecé a sudar frío, "¡¿es que acaso nunca habían tenido a nadie nuevo o qué?!".

-Bien Luffy, pregunta-dijo el profesor.

-¿Te gusta la carne?-me pregunto un chico de la primera fila. Era moreno y tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo.

Me quedé de piedra, "¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?". Le observé detenidamente y me eché a reír.

-Sí-contesté sonriendo, él me devolvió la sonrisa y rió conmigo.

-Bien Ksar, puedes sentarte allí, junto a Bonney.-observé el lugar que el pelirrojo me señalaba. Estaba al lado de una chica con el pelo rosa, que supuse sería la tal Bonney, y al otro lado tenía un pupitre vacío.

Me dirigí a mi asiento y dejé mi mochila en el suelo. Saqué los libros y apoyé mi cabeza en el pupitre. Entonces el pelirrojo, que se presentó como Shanks, empezó la clase de castellano.

"Lengua a primera hora" pensé "deberían despedir al imbécil que hacía los horarios".

Abrí el libro y entonces oí un ruido a mi izquierda. Me giré y vi a Bonney zampándose un paquete de galletas sin ningún tipo de discreción. Me la quedé mirando.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? No pienso darte galletas, son MÍAS-me dijo con cierta agresividad y haciendo énfasis en el "mías".

"Otra tía rara" pensé.

-Tranquila, no me va el chocolate con leche-contesté con voz calmada.

Al parecer mi respuesta consiguió relajarla mínimamente, porqué se giró y siguió devorando su paquete de galletas. Entonces me centré en la explicación de Shanks, esperando que acabara pronto la hora.

Apenas quedaban diez minutos de clase cuando alguien picó a la puerta. Por ella entró un chico de pelo verde y con cara de sueño.

-¡Zoro, el primer día y ya llegas tarde!-le reprochó Shanks. Sin embargo lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue un bostezo por parte del menor. Oí a Luffy reírse y saludar al recién llegado.

El peliverde se dirigió al pupitre de mi derecha, el único que estaba libre. Apenas había puesto el culo en la silla y ya se había quedado dormido. Y puedo jurar que estaba dormido porque el tío roncaba, y roncaba como un toro.

Oí a Shanks suspirar y seguir con la explicación. El resto de la clase ni se inmutó. Supongo que no era algo nuevo, para ellos claro.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, sonó el timbre.

"Por fin" pensé "libertad".

Salí al pasillo y me dirigí a las taquillas mientras sacaba el horario. Ahora me tocaba geografía. "Estupendo" a este paso iba a acabar con un colapso mental de proporciones importantes.

Busqué mi taquilla con la mirada y la encontré a unos diez metros de dónde me encontraba. El único problema es que había un imbécil apoyado en ella, y no tenía pinta de querer apartarse, precisamente.

Me detuve a unos dos metros de distancia y le observé. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido, parecía que esperaba a alguien. Observé las reacciones del resto de gente al verle, la gran mayoría evitaban siquiera pasar frente a él, y el resto le esquivaban con la mirada y aceleraban el paso para que no notara su presencia.

"Así que este tiene que ser un macarra" pensé "empezamos bien".

Me acerqué más, quedando justo delante de él, de manera que si abriera los ojos fuera lo primero que viera.

-Perdona-hablé pausadamente.-te importaría irte a otro lado a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Abrió los ojos al instante y clavó su mirada ambarina en mí. Vi como fruncía levemente el cejo y se incorporaba para encararme. Era mucho más alto que yo, y realmente imponía. Seguía cruzado de brazos y me miraba con molestia, pude ver que llevaba las uñas pintadas y varias muñequeras de cuero y metal.

-¿Cómo dices?-murmuró con voz grave e intentando contener su ira. Noté como me asesinaba con la mirada y me analizaba de arriba abajo.

-Ésa es mi taquilla-dije haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza-y tú estás en medio.

De reojo, percibí como todo aquél que pasaba cerca nuestro me miraba con preocupación y lástima, algo así como si estuviera a punto de morir.

-Mira mocosa, a mí nadie me dice qué tengo que hacer-acortó la distancia entre nosotros amenazadoramente y me miró intimidante-nadie -susurró, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Me fijé en su pelo rojo y la cinta negra que lo sostenía de punta. Esos pelos junto con la ropa _heavy _y las botas de motero que llevaba le daban un aire de matón que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y le sostuve la mirada, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos sonreí de lado.

-Mira, gorila-contesté-necesito abrir esa taquilla, te guste o no, así que o te apartas, o te aparto.-empezaba a ponerme de mal humor.

Levantó una ceja y me miró con cabreo, mucho cabreo. Pero justo cuando creí que me asesinaría en ese mismo pasillo o algo por el estilo, una voz a mis espaldas interrumpió nuestra disputa.

-¡Oye Kid! Contrólate, hoy es el primer día, y no te conviene empezar con una expulsión-esa voz…juraría que la había oído antes.

El pelirrojo gruñó y miró por encima de mi hombro. Todavía tenía cara de cabreo, pero ahora parecía enfocar su ira hacia el dueño de la voz.

-Tsk, sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar Killer-gruñó cabreado.

"Espera…¿Killer?"

Me giré al instante y vi a un rubio que reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Killer?-pregunté atónita.

-¿Ksar?-me miró sorprendido-¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, supongo que lo mismo que tú-le dije alzando una ceja.

-¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber de qué coño os conocéis vosotros dos?-preguntó el pelirrojo todavía cabreado.

-Kid, esta es Ksar, la tía que le dio una paliza a los hombres de Kuro.-explicó Killer.

-¿Los hombres de quién?-me estaba perdiendo.

-¿Ésta?-preguntó Kid escéptico, y levantando una ceja-pero si es una cría-dijo con un deje de burla.

-¿Una qué?-me volví para encararle, este tío conseguía cabrearme en apenas unos segundos.

-Haber, nena, ¿Cuánto mides, metro y medio?-se estaba burlando de mí. Le miré con odio, y entonces reparé en un detalle.

-Ahh, con qué era eso, ¿no Killer?-recuperé la compostura, dispuesta a devolvérsela al pelirrojo.

-¿De qué hablas?-me miró curioso.

-Las navajas-dije con simpleza-las coleccionas para afeitarle las cejas a Kid ¿no?

La sonrisa burlona del pelirrojo desapareció y fue sustituida por una de odio, vale, al nene no le gustaba que se metieran con sus cejas inexistentes. Le sonreí triunfal.

-Oye Ksar- Killer parecía divertirse con la situación-no deberías cabrearle, tiene problemas para controlar la ira, ¿sabes?

Sin embargo el pelirrojo acabó sonriendo torcidamente y dio un paso hacia su derecha.

-¿Querías la taquilla no? Toda tuya.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Le observé, y vi como todavía sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa amable, más bien ponía los pelos de punta, parecía estar cavilando el mejor modo de torturarme y matarme.

-Gracias-dije con desconfianza.

Me acerqué a la taquilla, bajo la atenta mirada de Kid y Killer, e introduje la combinación. La abrí, dispuesta a dejar los libros que no necesitaría por el momento, y justo entonces noté una sombra tras de mí.

-No deberías jugar con fuego, guapa-Kid estaba detrás de mí, y me estaba susurrando al oído amenazadoramente-no me contendré porque seas mujer-sentí su aliento contra mi oreja y me estremecí.

Dicho esto, desapareció por el pasillo junto con Killer. Me quedé estática y me volví para asegurarme de que ya no estaban por allí. Suspiré aliviada, ese tío me ponía nerviosa.

**N.A: **Pues hasta aquí la primera parte, espero que os haya gustado ;) Creo que tardaré unos días en subir la segunda, mil perdones.

Por favor dejad reviews, me motivan y alimentan mi inspiración xD


	4. Chapter 3 (part II)

Saludos a todos! Aquí os dejo por fin la segunda parte del tercer capítulo, que lo disfrutéis ;)

**Myrcur**: Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste y agradezco un montón tu review y tu apoyo Aquí tienes la segunda parte, espero que te guste ;)

Y como siempre agradecer a mi beta: **AcSwarovski, **por tu apoyo y asimilación de mis locas ideas, como la de este cap jajaja.

UNBREAKABLE

Capítulo 3 (parte II)

Intenté no pensar en mi encuentro con el pelirrojo, y me dirigí a la clase de geografía. Cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que apenas éramos quince personas. Todos estaban de pie, y al parecer el profesor no había llegado aún.

Fui hacia uno de los pupitres del final y cogí sitio. Delante mío se sentó una chica pelirroja, bueno, más bien peli naranja, y a su lado se sentó otra chica, pero ésta tenía el pelo azul.

-Hola-me dijo con una sonrisa amable la peli azul.

-Hola-contesté.

-No me suenas, ¿debes de ser nueva, no?-me preguntó

-Sí, soy Ksar.

-Yo me llamo Vivi y ésta es Nami-dijo señalando a la peli naranja.

-Hola Ksar, ¿de qué trabajan tus padres?-me preguntó Nami con unos ojos algo extraños.

-Mi padre trabaja en una empresa, y se tira todo el día en la oficina-contesté.

-O sea, que debéis tener mucho dinero, ¿no?-se estaba emocionando.

-En realidad no, es una empresa bastante pequeña.

-Ohh, bueno-mi respuesta la desilusionó bastante, vi que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Verás, a Nami le van mucho los temas económicos, ¿sabes?

-Sí, ya lo veo…

-Oye, me ha parecido verte hablando con Kid y Killer-me dijo Vivi algo preocupada.

-Em…más o menos.

-Ten cuidado, son peligrosos-me advirtió la peli azul.

-En realidad no es para tanto-dijo Nami-solo trata de no cabrearles y ya.

-Okey, lo pillo.- "pues no he empezado muy bien que digamos" pensé para mis adentros.

Entonces entró por la puerta el que parecía ser el profesor de geografía. Era un hombre alto, algo gordo y tenía la piel de un color… ¿azulado? Además llevaba un peinado algo extraño, una pequeña coleta recogía parte de su rizado pelo, dejando el resto suelto.

-¡Sentaos todos!-ordenó-Yo soy Jinbe, y seré vuestro profesor de geografía este curso.

Todos guardamos silencio y sacamos los libros.

Nami se giró y me susurró algo:

-Dicen que cuando era joven formaba parte de una banda de mercantes, y que se ha recorrido el mundo entero.

-Se supone que sabe bastante, ¿no?

-Sí-me contestó feliz, al parecer le gustaba bastante la geografía.

El resto de la clase Jinbe se la pasó explicando la geografía de todo el mundo, un poco por encima. Cuando sonó el timbre, guardé mis cosas y bajé al patio, ahora tocaba un cuarto de hora de descanso mental.

Sin embargo, olvidé cogerme algo de desayuno al salir de casa y ahora me moría de hambre. Me dirigí a las máquinas expendedoras, el único problema que vi fue la enorme cola que prácticamente llegaba al otro lado del patio.

"Creo que por hoy paso del desayuno".

Me senté en un escalón alejado del barullo y me dispuse a escuchar música.

"Low battery" leí en la pantalla del móvil, "genial, el mundo me odia".

Entonces recurrí a mi plan B, o lo que es lo mismo, esperar con cara de idiota a que sonara el timbre. No obstante reparé en que los baños estaban prácticamente vacíos, así que aproveché para refrescarme un poco. El único problema, fue que algo me dijo que había venido mi "amiguita" de visita. Y efectivamente, acababa de bajarme la regla.

Gruñí, no debería haberme bajado hasta la semana siguiente. En fin, que le vamos a hacer. Salí del baño y me dirigí a la enfermería con la esperanza de que tuvieran alguna compresa o tampón.

Por suerte, estaba relativamente cerca de los baños. Piqué a la puerta y una voz masculina me pidió que pasara.

"¿Un tío? Me habían dicho que era una enfermera, no un enfermero"

Abrí la puerta y entré en una sala blanca, con dos camillas, varios armarios llenos de medicinas y vendas, y un escritorio. Clavé mi vista en este último, donde había un hombre sentado revisando unos papeles. Cuando notó mi presencia levantó la vista y me observó en silencio.

"¿Pero qué? ¡Ese tío debería tener mi edad!"

-Em… ¿tú eres el enfermero?-pregunté escéptica.

-En realidad sólo soy el ayudante, Kureha-ya ha salido.- explicó-¿Y bien, qué te pasa?

"¡NO! ¿Tengo que pedírselo a él?" empecé a sudar frío y me mordí el labio.

-Esto…necesitaría…-vale, que me mirara tan fijamente con esos ojos grises no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¿Sí?-supongo que notó mi nerviosismo porqué sonrió divertido.

Exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones y me decidí.

-¿Sabes si la doctora tiene compresas o tampones?-ya está, lo había dicho, pero podría jurar que mi cara le hacía la competencia al pelo de Kid.

Me observó, entre curioso y divertido, y acabó dándome la espalda para dirigirse a uno de los armarios que había en la sala.

Suspiré aliviada y le observé. Era moreno, llevaba un sobrero muy raro blanco, con motas negras y tenía varios tatuajes en los brazos. Vestía con una camiseta amarilla y negra y unos tejanos, y llevaba dos aretes de oro colgando de cada oreja.

-¿Las quieres con alas, sin alas, de noche…?-se burló

Noté como volvía a ponerme roja y me acerqué hasta donde estaba él con paso rápido y decidido.

-Éstas están bien, gracias-dije cogiendo las primeras que pillé y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-Tu nombre.

-¿Qué?-no entendí.

-Necesito que me digas tu nombre para apuntarlo en el registro-parecía que no bromeaba.

-Ksar Thunder-respondí insegura.

-¿Motivo?-sonrió de lado y esperó mi respuesta. Esta vez mantuve la compostura y no volví a mi estado "tomatino".

-Supongo que podrías poner algo así como visita mensual femenina-contesté sarcástica.

Apartó su mirada de la mía y escribió algo que no llegué a leer en el registro.

-Bien, ya puedes irte Thunder-ya.-le levanté una ceja y salí por la puerta tragándome toda mi vergüenza.

"Por favor, que se acabe ya el día" pedí internamente.

Las siguientes clases se me pasaron bastante rápido, y en cuanto sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del día salí disparada por la puerta dispuesta a irme a casa.

No cogí el bus, porque tal y como me figuré estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que acababan de salir de sus respectivos institutos. Así que me fui andando a casa.

Cuando ya llevaba unos 15 minutos de camino, pasé junto a un bar que tenía un cartel de "se busca camarera" en la puerta. Me paré a leerlo, pero entonces oí un estruendo que provenía de dentro del local. Miré por uno de los ventanales de la puerta de fuera y pude ver una mata rosa encima de una mesa comiendo de cualquier manera. Eso no habría sido ningún problema si la "mata rosa" no se hubiera puesto del plan agresivo con todo aquel que se acercaba demasiado a su comida.

Entré en el local, efectivamente, aquella era nada más y nada menos que Bonney.

-¡Está poseída! ¡Me destrozará el local!-oí a un hombre a mi derecha. Parecía ser el dueño. Se me quedó mirando y justo cuando iba a decir algo oí a Bonney.

-Yo a ti te conozco-dijo señalándome con un trozo de pollo.

Entonces sentí la mirada del dueño sobre mí, la única diferencia es que ahora me miraba cabreado.

-¡Tú!-me señaló echando humo por las orejas-¡Haz que tu amiga se detenga o llamo a la policía!

"¿Pero qué? Todavía era demasiado pronto para meterme en ese tipo de marrones, apenas llevaba un mes en la ciudad"

-¡No es mi amiga!-le grité al viejo.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡A ti no ha intentado matarte!-contestó.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-pregunté exasperada.

-¡Te conoce así que haz el favor de detenerla!-exigió el dueño.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga, viejo?-dije cabreada.

-¡Ese es tú problema!-y acto seguido me empujó hacia el centro del círculo de personas que se había colocado alrededor de Bonney.

La peli rosa me miró extrañada a la vez que seguía comiendo.

-Haber Bonney, ¿ves a toda esta gente?-le dije intentando no sonar todo lo cabreada que estaba.

-Zí-contestó con la boca llena.

-Ellos no quieren quitarte la comida, ¿vale? Así que no hace falta que te los cargues.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…? Em… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Gruñí para mis adentros.

-¡Me llamo Ksar! Y si no bajas de la mesa y te calmas, ese viejo de allí-dije señalando al dueño del bar-te quitará la comida.

Se detuvo a calibrar el peso de mis palabras, cuando de golpe soltó el trozo de pollo que aún tenía en la mano y bajo de la mesa.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Puedo seguir comiendo?-la miré sorprendida.

-¡Vosotras dos!-el dueño del bar se acercó por detrás.- ¡Me habéis dejado el local hecho una mierda!

-¡Eh! ¡A mí no me mires!-le grité- ¡Ha sido ella solita!

-¡Vais a pagarme los destrozos-iba a replicar-las dos!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos al unísono.

-Pero no lo haréis con dinero, de ahora en adelante trabajaréis aquí de camareras hasta que hayáis trabajado lo equivalente a los destrozos.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!-le grité.

-Me da igual, no se hable más.

Bonney y yo seguíamos en shock, el hombre se giró, cogió dos escobas y nos las dio.

-Por ahora, podéis empezar limpiando este destrozo, mañana ya empezaréis en serio.

Me giré hacia Bonney, dispuesta a estrangularla.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!-le grité-¡Si fueras más discreta comiendo esto no habría pasado!

-¡Oye, que yo no te pedí que entraras!-me contestó.

-¡Precisamente por eso, podrías haberme apoyado!- íbamos a seguir discutiendo cuando el dueño del local nos dio un capón a las dos, dejándonos claro que arregláramos nuestras diferencias en otro momento.

-¡Poneos a trabajar!-ordenó

-Maldito viejo de los huevos, a este lo que le pasa es que necesita personal-murmuré por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me preguntó Bonney, poniéndose a barrer lo que ELLA había provocado.

-Hay un cartel en la puerta-dije con simpleza, y me puse manos a la obra.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando salí de aquel bar, me dirigí a casa a paso rápido y en menos de diez minutos llegué a mi edificio.

Subí en ascensor y abrí la puerta de entrada. La casa estaba en silencio, mi padre estaría trabajando. Dejé mi mochila en la entrada y encendí la luz. Oí unos pasitos que se dirigían hacia mí y algo se estampó contra mi cara. Gruñí.

-Bu, no tienes que estamparte contra mi cara cada vez que me veas, ¿sabes?-le dije al hurón a la vez que me dirigía a la cocina.

Abrí la nevera y vi una pizza sin hacer del supermercado. "Estupendo" pensé. Encendí el horno y esperé unos minutos a que se calentara para meter la pizza. Me senté en el sofá con Bu acurrucado sobre mi cabeza y encendí la televisión. En realidad no daban nada que llamara mi atención, pero decidí dejarla en una película de acción mala. Aunque fuera mala, seguía siendo de acción.

Me levanté para sacar la pizza del horno y la puse en un plato. Volví a sentarme en el sofá con la pizza, Bu y la peli mala. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos apagué la tele, aquella peli no era mala, era nefasta.

Me acabé la pizza y lavé el plato. Luego cogí a Bu y me fui al recibidor a recoger mi mochila para llevármela a mi habitación. Cuando llegué, me dejé caer sobre la cama, estaba muerta, y éste solo había sido el primer día de instituto. Podía morirme si iban a ser todos igual.

Estaba tan cansada que ya no me quedaban ganas ni de ponerme a despotricar contra Bonney. Tenía ganas de matarla por haberme metido en aquel marrón, pero según el dueño del local tan solo tendríamos que trabajar un mes para que nos dejara en paz.

Puede que no estuviera tan mal al fin y al cabo, hoy había descubierto que Bonney no era tan borde como parecía, simplemente tenías que evitar hablar de comida con ella y podía pasar por una persona normal. Aunque todavía no la perdonaba, por su culpa mañana al salir de clase tendríamos que ir a ese roñoso bar, del cual ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre.

Dejé de quejarme internamente y me metí en la ducha, necesitaba refrescarme. En cuanto salí me puse una camiseta holgada y unas bragas a modo de pijama y me metí en la cama. Bu pegó un salto y se acurrucó junto a mí. Entonces apagué la luz y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

**N.A.:** Pues aquí está la segunda parte del tercer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Porfavor dejad reviews ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Saludos a todos! Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo. Es bastante largo, pero no quería partirlo en dos partes porque creo que sino pierde gracia xD. Bueno, y aquí los reviews:

**AcSwarovski:** Jajaja, es que en realidad necesitaba una escusa para meter a Law y TACHÁN surgió la locura xD En serio, me encanta que te esté gustando como está quedando la historia y en cuanto a Bonney, descuida porque le va a traer más de un dolor de cabeza a Ksar y puede que al final sí que le suelte alguna que otra galleta xD, aunque en realidad el marrón del bar me va genial para un par de cosas que ya tengo en mente. Gracias por el review y un abrazo de oso para ti también!

**Icimaru:** Pues sí, es una suerte que te baje la regla el primer día de clase, más de una lo sabemos por experiencia jajaja. Me alegra que te guste la historia y mil gracias por los ánimos!

Y bueno, me gustaría agradecer a **Myrcur** y **Greawenn** como nuevos seguidores de la historia y también a **tout n'est pas comme il semble** por el favoritos.

Y como no, a mi beta: **AcSwarovski**, que sin su apoyo no podría seguir inspirándome y la historia se iría a paseo xD.

* * *

UNBREAKABLE

Capítulo 4

Bajé del autobús de un salto, me recoloqué la mochila y me puse a andar en dirección al instituto que se encontraba en la siguiente calle a la derecha. La verdad es que la parada del bus me dejaba muy cerca.

Al cabo de unos instantes pude ver la gran puerta negra que daba la entrada al recinto. Me fijé en las motos que había aparcadas a la salida. Ayer no las vi, aunque también es cierto que iba un poco perdida. Al fin y al cabo, éste era mi segundo día de instituto.

Miré la hora en el móvil y me saqué los auriculares. Una vez lo guardé todo entré por la puerta y me dirigí a clase. No podía con mi cuerpo, y todo por culpa de Bonney, si no hubiera sido por ella no tendría que haberme quedado en aquella mierda de bar trabajando toda la tarde, y por si fuera poco hoy me tocaba volver.

Suspiré resignada y observé a mí alrededor. A lo lejos vi una melena rubia que se me hizo muy familiar, por suerte no iba acompañado de una mata de pelo roja.

-¿Sabes qué? Desde atrás me cuesta distinguir si eres un tío o una tía.-le solté en cuanto me acerqué a él.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró divertido.

-¡Vaya! A estas alturas ya te daba por muerta.

-¿A estas alturas? Hoy es el segundo día de clase-le dije extrañada.

-Lo sé, pero nadie sobrevive demasiado después de tocarle los huevos a Kid.

-Sí, ya estoy temblando.-le contesté burlona.

Sonrió de lado y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

-Oye Killer-dije recordando mi horario-¿dónde está el laboratorio?

-¿El laboratorio? ¿Para qué lo quieres?-me miró extrañado.

-Pues para ir a clase, melón.

-¿Tienes química a primera hora?-preguntó ignorando mi "insulto cariñoso".

-Sí.

-Eres una prima-se burló.

-Eh, que yo no hago los horarios.-me quejé.

-Bien, pues sígueme.

-¿Y tú clase?

-Yo también tengo química.

-¡¿Y A QUIÉN LLAMAS PRIMA, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?!-le grité en medio del pasillo. Se echó a reír y me miró de soslayo.

-Oye, que yo no he dicho que mi horario fuera el paraíso.-fruncí el ceño y me limité a seguirle hasta la clase.

En pocos minutos llegamos a una puerta blanca algo alejada del resto de aulas. Killer la abrió y pasó, yo le seguí. La gente todavía estaba acabando de sentarse. Killer se dirigió al fondo de la clase, donde había un par de asientos libres. Tomó asiento y me miró esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿A tu lado?-dije levantando una ceja.

-Que yo sepa no conoces a nadie más aquí-sonrió.

-¿Acaso no tienes más amiguitos raros?

-En química no, solo tú-me dijo burlón.

Suspiré resignada y me senté a su lado.

-Está bien, pero no me des el coñazo-dije.

-Tranquila, para eso ya está Ivancov-dijo señalando al profesor-en cuanto se acabe la clase, yo te pareceré un santo.

-Lo dudo…-murmuré por lo bajo.

Ivancov empezó la explicación a la par que mezclaba diversos líquidos de distintos colores. Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo hacía pero de toda mezcla que el tío creaba salía un producto cosmético.

Escuché a medias la explicación. Me estaba entrando sueño y la clase no me ayudaba a despertarme precisamente. Así que cogí el primer boli que pillé y empecé a jugar con él, haciéndolo girar sobre mis dedos. El único problema es que nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien hacer malabares con bolis, apenas lo había hecho girar un par de veces y salió disparado.

"Estupendo, mis bolis tienen vida propia".

Intenté alcanzarlo con el pie pero estaba demasiado lejos, así que o me levantaba o le pedía al tío de delante que me lo pasara. Descarté la primera opción por miedo a que Ivancov creyera que al levantarme me ofrecía voluntaria para probar alguno de sus cosméticos caseros, solo pensarlo ya me estremecía. Por lo que opté por la segunda opción.

Le toqué el hombro al tío de delante para que se girara. Era moreno, y llevaba el pelo corto, pero no demasiado. Se giró y clavó sus orbes grises en mí. ¿Ese no era…?

-Tu eres el enfermero-dije sorprendida.

Al parecer me reconoció porqué esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Siento tener que decirte esto, pero no llevo compresas encima Thunder-ya.

Su comentario me hizo recordar mi pequeño "problema femenino" de ayer y me sonrojé a más no poder. Carraspeé intentando disimular.

-¿Puedes pasarme el boli?-pedí, ignorando por completo su comentario.

Vi como extendió un brazo y recogió mi boli del suelo. Se volvió hacia mí y me lo tendió.

-¿Necesitas algo más Thunder-ya?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Fruncí el ceño y cogí el boli con molestia.

-De ti no, gracias-repliqué molesta.

Sonrió ante mi respuesta y se volvió a girar.

-¿Conoces a Law?-me preguntó Killer sorprendido.

-¿Law?-dije confusa, pero Killer me señaló al enfermero con un gesto de cabeza y lo capté- ah, no sabía cómo se llamaba, además sin el gorro me cuesta reconocerle.

Killer alzó una ceja y me escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Y por qué estas roja?-preguntó curioso.

-Porque acabo de recordar algo vergonzoso-contesté a mala gana. Noté como Law sonreía.

-¿Así que algo vergonzoso, eh?

-Killer-le miré- olvídalo.

Me dedicó una última mirada burlona y volvió a prestar atención a Ivancov. Le observé por el rabillo del ojo, realmente parecía estar interesado en la clase.

"Cualquiera lo diría, con esas pintas de matón".

Saqué mi horario para ver qué me tocaba después y casi se me cae el mundo encima.

"Gimnasia" leí en el papel.

Volví a mirárlo esperando haber leído mal, pero no, todo estaba perfectamente, menos por el hecho de tener que ponerse a correr a segunda hora de la mañana. Bueno, por lo menos no tenía gimnasia a primera hora, eso ya habría sido mortal.

En cuanto acabó la clase, le pedí a Killer que me dijera dónde estaba el gimnasio y me dirigí hacia allá. A este paso el rubiales se iba a convertir en mi guía personal.

En cuanto entré en el pabellón me metí en el vestuario femenino. Era una pequeña habitación cuadrada con bancos junto a las paredes para poder dejar la ropa, y algún que otro colgador. En una de las paredes había un pequeño pasillo que al parecer llevaba hasta las duchas y los baños.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y pude ver a Bonney ocupando ella sola todo un banco. Bueno, no sabría decir si lo ocupaba todo o si ninguna de las otras tías de la clase quería juntarse con ella. Casi que me decantaba más por la segunda opción, y no las culpo.

Me acerqué a Bonney y dejé mi bolsa de deporte a su lado.

-Hola-saludé.

-djsgjda-me contestó con la boca llena.

-¿Estas comiendo antes de ponerte a correr?-la miré extrañada.

-Sí ¿por qué?-me dijo cuando ya había tragado.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, como potes verás…

Ignoró mi comentario y se acabó de vestir. Yo hice lo mismo y en cinco minutos salimos fuera. Allí estaba toda la clase rodeando a un hombre muy corpulento que se estaba fumando dos puros.

-¿Ese es el profe?-le pregunté a Bonney.

-Sí-la miré.

-Oye Bonney, ¿te encuentras bien?-le dije preocupada, desde que habíamos salido del vestuario no había comido nada, y eso en Bonney era muy extraño.

-¿Por qué no me iba a encontrar bien?-me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues, porque no estás comiendo.

-Ah eso, tranquila, cuando hay gimnasia traigo suministros extras para el desgaste-me dijo orgullosa-pero hasta que no se acabe la clase no pienso comérmelos.

Alcé una ceja y decidí ignorarla. Nos acercamos al círculo escuchando al puretas que teníamos como profesor y que se presentó como Smoker. Nos dijo qué ejercicios teníamos que hacer y nos mandó un circuito, pero antes nos hizo correr hasta morir de cansancio.

-Joder….este….tío….parece…..sacado….del…ejército-l e dije sin aliento a Bonney.

-Dicen que fue….marine-me contestó un poco cansada, pero no tanto como yo.

"Mierda, ¿qué ha pasado con mi resistencia física?" pensé mientras acabábamos las últimas cinco vueltas al campo.

"Pues seguramente se ha ido de vacaciones, o te está esperando en el bar roñoso" me contestó mi voz interior.

Gruñí para mis adentros, tenía que volver a ponerme en forma. Bonney y yo acabamos otra vuelta y doblamos al grupo de chicas de la clase, excluyéndonos a nosotras dos. Bueno, ellas estaban peor que yo.

En apenas dos minutos acabamos las vueltas y nos sentamos en el suelo a esperar que el resto de la clase también acabara. Apenas éramos cinco, el resto de la gente seguía corriendo. Pude contarnos a Bonney, Zoro, Luffy, un tío con pintas de zombie y pelo azul y yo.

Me estiré en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire. Cuando el resto de la clase acabó, Smoker nos mandó hacer una serie de abdominales y flexiones dignas de un entrenamiento militar. Si sobrevivía a eso ya podía morir en paz.

Cuando acabó la tortura, volvimos a los vestuarios. Nos duchamos y entonces salimos al patio, ahora teníamos quince minutos de descanso.

Me senté y me puse música. Noté como Bonney se sentó a mi lado con varias bolsas de patatas. Sinceramente, me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero la idea de pedirle comida a Bonney me daba escalofríos así que me concentré en la música.

Al cabo de unos minutos el resto de clases salió también al patio. Pude ver a Killer en la otra punta del patio, junto con Kid y el tío del pelo azul de mi clase. Más a la derecha había un corro de gente que rodeaba a una chica que identifiqué como la de la limusina. Francamente, tenía pinta de sonarse los mocos con billetes de cien, todavía no era capaz de entender que hacía alguien así en este instituto.

-Esa es Hancock-me dijo Bonney adivinando mis pensamientos.

Me saqué los cascos y la observé.

-¿Y qué hace alguien con tanta pasta aquí?-pregunté

-Tiene una obsesión con Luffy.

-¿Luffy? ¿El de nuestra clase?-dije incrédula.

-Solo hay un Luffy-me dijo aburrida.

-Te recuerdo que soy nueva, glotona.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba.

Volvió a su tarea de devorar patatas, nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta pasados unos minutos.

-Hoy nos toca volver al bar-dijo Bonney en cuanto se acabó la bolsa de patatas.

-Lo sé-dije con cansancio-todavía te odio por ello-dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-No me mires así, ahora mismo soy lo más parecido a una amiga que tienes.

-Pues menuda amiga-suspiré resignada, aunque en el fondo sabía que Bonney tenía razón.

Podía ser rara y tirarse todo el día comiendo, pero precisamente porque era rara y considerablemente borde nos entendíamos bastante bien.

-¿Qué nos toca ahora?-le pregunté a la pelirrosa.

-Creo que castellano.

-Genial-bufé irónica-ojalá esto termine pronto.

-¿Tienes ganas de llegar al bar o qué?-se burló de mí.

-Mira, estamos en esta situación por tu culpa ¿sabes?-le dije molesta.

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas.

Y siguió ignorándome completamente.

* * *

En cuanto acabaron todas las clases salí con Bonney del instituto y nos dirigimos al bar en el que tendríamos que trabajar durante todo un mes, si había suerte y al dueño no se le cruzaban los cables.

En cuanto entramos vimos al dueño del local que nos esperaba detrás de la barra. Apenas había clientes a esas horas.

-Me alegra que hayáis venido-nos dijo feliz

-A nosotras no…-dijimos ambas por lo bajo.

-Bueno, ahora os explicaré en qué consistirá vuestro trabajo del día a día dado que ayer os tirasteis la tarde limpiando vuestros destrozos.

Ambas le miramos de mala gana.

-Para empezar me presentaré, me llamo Ares y tengo este local desde hace seis años.

-Ares, ¿como el dios de la guerra?-dijo Bonney.

Yo tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no echarme a reír.

-Exactamente chicas, ¿por qué os creéis sino que el bar se llama Olimpo?-nos dijo orgulloso.

-Espera-traté de asimilar la información-¿el bar se llama Olimpo?-dije al borde de un ataque.

-Efectivamente.

"Vale, este tío tenía complejo de dios."

-Empezamos bien-murmuré por lo bajo, tratando de no echarme a reír.

Vi que Bonney también se esforzaba por no descojonarse en la cara de Ares, nos miramos cómplices. Tal vez esto no fuera tan aburrido.

Cuando el viejo acabó de explicar que es lo que debíamos hacer nos pusimos una especie de delantal con el nombre del bar impreso en la parte de delante, con letras bien grandes. Empezaba a sentir vergüenza con solo ponerme ese delantal.

Entonces me fui detrás de la barra mientras Bonney les tomaba nota a una pareja que acababa de entrar por la puerta. En cuanto Bonney volvió me pidió un par de cafés y se los hice mientras ella esperaba sentada en la barra.

De repente empezó a sonar música heavy, me giré buscando al viejo con la mirada, esto no me lo esperaba.

Ares apareció por la puerta de servicio con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me gusta trabajar con música-dijo simplemente.

Bonney y yo nos lo quedamos mirando con los ojos como platos. No solo había puesto música, también se había cambiado de ropa, ahora mismo pasaba por conductor de una Harley Davison.

-¿Sabes viejo? Empiezas a caerme bien.-dije atónita.

-A mí también-asintió Bonney a la par que estiraba su brazo para coger una bolsa de patatas.

Sin embargo, Ares fue más rápido y le golpeó la mano mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Si quieres comer, tendrás que pagármelo, o lo que es lo mismo, tendrás que trabajar hasta pagármelo-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de negociador profesional.

"Me recuerda a Nami" pensé. Ambos eran igual de rácanos en cuanto a los negocios.

En ese momento acabé de preparar los cafés y se los tendí a Bonney para que se los llevara. Pero justo entonces se abrió la puerta y entró un grupo de tres hombres.

Tres hombres que reconocí como Killer, el tío del pelo azul que iba a mi clase y otro amigo raro vestido de escarabajo.

-Oye Ksar, tómales nota tú-me dijo Bonney.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Eres tú la que está tomando nota!-reproché.

-Pero ahora tengo que llevarme los cafés-me sonrió y se escaqueó dejando el bloc de notas sobre la barra.

Suspiré pesadamente y me acerqué a la mesa. Se habían sentado en un rincón, en una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, había una vacía.

Vi como Killer hacía esfuerzos por no descojonarse en mi cara en cuanto me vio venir con el bloc de notas y mi súperdelantal estampado con el nombre Olimpo. Sin embargo fue en vano, y en unos treinta segundos ya se meaba de la risa.

Me paré justo delante de su mesa y le miré molesta.

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí-me dijo ya más recompuesto.

-En realidad no trabajo aquí, estoy siendo explotada-me quejé.

Me miró divertido y luego me presentó a sus amigos, que eran igual o más raros que él.

-Estos son Heat y Wire- dijo señalando al peli azul y al tío vestido de escarabajo, respectivamente.

-Hola-saludé.

Me hicieron un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿qué tomaréis?

"Me siento realmente estúpida"

-Cuatro cervezas-dijo Killer

Alcé una ceja y les conté mentalmente. Eran tres, lo que significaba que esperaban a alguien, por eso había una silla vacía.

"Espero que no esperen a…"

-La mía la quiero en jarra-oí una voz detrás de mí.

"Mierda".

Me giré y me topé con Kid. Le miré molesta, no sé quién se había creído que era para venirme con exigencias, pero no estaba dispuesta a recibir órdenes suyas, por muy camarera que fuera.

-Claro gorila, marchando-dije con mi mejor sonrisa falsa y desaparecí en dirección a la barra.

Allí estaba Bonney que me miraba con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué?-prácticamente ladré.

-Te veo…tensa-me dijo.

-Necesito cuatro cervezas y tres vasos-dije ignorando su comentario.

Abrió la nevera y sacó las cervezas.

-Espera-dije con una sonrisa torcida- ¿sabes si hay cervezas en el almacén?

-Seguramente, pero esas no están frías, en el almacén no hay neveras.

-Lo sé-dije triunfal y acto seguido desaparecí por la puerta que daba al almacén.

Volví en apenas dos minutos con la cerveza entre mis manos. Cogí las otras tres botellas que Bonney había dejado sobre la barra y cogí una jarra junto con tres vasos.

Vacíe la cerveza de Kid en la jarra y coloqué las otras botellas y vasos en una bandeja. Entonces me dirigí a su mesa con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

Kid se había sentado en la silla libre, por lo que estaba de espaldas a mí y no podía verme, en cambio Killer sí. Noté como se extrañó de mi sonrisa.

-Aquí tenéis-dije fingiendo amabilidad.

Todos cogieron sus respectivas cervezas en cuanto las dejé sobre la mesa. Noté la mirada extrañada de Killer sobre mí. Creo que iba a hacer algún comentario pero fue interrumpido por Kid, que nada más probar su cerveza la escupió, alcanzando en el acto a Heat que estaba sentado frente a él. Al momento Killer y Wire estallaron en carcajadas. Pero antes de que yo pudiera reírme también, Kid se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, tirando la silla al suelo en el acto y encarándome con verdadera rabia en sus ojos.

Se acercó a mi amenazador y clavó sus doradas orbes en mí.

-¿Se puede saber que era esa mierda, mocosa?-preguntó cabreado.

-Cerveza en jarra-contesté sonriendo.

-¡Es cerveza caliente joder! ¡Parece que me esté bebiendo un meado!-rugió acercándose más a mí.

-Me la pediste en jarra, no especificaste si la querías fría o caliente-contesté burlona.

-¿Y por qué las suyas no parecen un puto meado?- volvió a rugir.

-No me quedaban cervezas en la nevera-mentí con fingida inocencia.

-Mira mocosa, no te conviene jugar conmigo-dijo acercando su rostro al mío, apenas nos separaba un palmo de distancia-creía que ya te lo había dejado claro.

Podía notar el cabreo en sus ojos, pero no iba a dejar que me intimidara.

-¿Debería tenerte miedo?-dije frunciendo el cejo.

-Deberías-susurró sobre mis labios provocándome un escalofrío- no sabes hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar.

Podía sentir su cercanía a la vez que me susurraba. Casi que prefería que rugiera como minutos antes porque sus susurros me estaban matando, y no de miedo precisamente.

"Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente sexy?"

Iba a contestarle cuando el ruido de la puerta de entrada me hizo desviar mi mirada del pelirrojo. Por la puerta acababa de entrar un tío con pintas raras y una especie de coleta larga acompañado de un par de amigos.

Oí a Kid gruñir y fulminar al recién llegado con la mirada.

-Esto no se va acabar así, mocosa, todavía me debes una cerveza.

Acto seguido se separó de mí, y él y su banda salieron por la puerta dejando el dinero sobre la mesa. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso ese tío había espantado a Kid?

"No, imposible" me dije mentalmente.

Volví en mí y recogí las botellas vacías de cerveza junto con la jarra de Kid, que seguía llena. No dejé de mirar de reojo a los recién llegados hasta que Bonney llegó para tomarles nota. Entonces me dirigí a la barra a dejar los vasos vacíos. Allí estaba Ares contemplando el panorama con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-le pregunté extrañada.

-Me alegra que hayan cumplido el trato.

-¿Trato?

-Ese que acaba de entrar junto con dos más se llama Apoo y no soporta a Kid, claro que Kid tampoco le soporta a él. Normalmente cuando se cruzan acaban destrozándome el local y espantándome a los clientes, así que les ofrecí un trato.

-Dudo que Kid haya aceptado cualquier tipo de trato-dije escéptica.

-Pues ya ves que sí, en realidad el trato se limita a no causar alboroto, pero Eustass tiene problemas de autocontrol, así que decide largarse cada vez que ve a Apoo.

-Sigo sin entender, Kid no acepta órdenes, así que tampoco creo que aceptara un trato.

-Cierto, pero que tenga a Killer como amigo ayuda mucho. Es su parte sensata ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

-Me hago una idea.

-Pues eso, ahora vuelve al trabajo.

Gruñí y obedecí a regañadientes. Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

**N.A.: **Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto cap. Espero que os haya gustado! Por favor dejad reviews, vuestro apoyo me ayuda a seguir con la historia y a mejorarla ;)!


	6. Chapter 5

Bueno, pues aquí el quinto capítulo. He tardado más de lo que pensaba porque se me ha hecho bastante difícil de escribir, pero espero os guste!

**Icimaru**: Jajaja pues sí, eso es lo que tiene beber cerveza caliente xD. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que te guste este capítulo, las cosas se ponen más interesantes ;)

**Angelagdp**: Me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por los ánimos, el favoritos y por seguir la historia. Espero que te guste este cap. :)

Y como no, agradecer a mi Beta: **AcSwarovski**, por sus grandes consejos y comentarios!

* * *

UNBREAKABLE

Capítulo 5

Ya eran las nueve de la noche pasadas y Bonney y yo acabábamos de salir del bar. Habíamos tardado más de lo que pensábamos en recoger, y por si eso fuera poco, ahora estaba lloviendo. Obviamente ninguna de las dos llevaba paraguas.

-¡Malditas tormentas de verano!-maldijo Bonney.

Yo me limité a suspirar. Me puse mi chupa de cuero negra y empecé a caminar dirección a casa.

-¿A qué esperas?-le recriminé a Bonney que seguía en la puerta del bar.

-Está lloviendo, Ksar- me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y qué? No me digas qué ahora la gran Bonney tiene manías-dije divertida.

-¡No son manías!-replicó molesta y acto seguido me alcanzó poniéndose a caminar a mi altura. Sacó una especie de sombrero verde y se lo puso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un sombrero.

-Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero por qué te lo pones?

-Así no me mojo la cabeza-dijo orgullosa.

Suspiré, nunca acabaría de entenderla completamente. Seguimos caminando un par de calles hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron. Nos despedimos y yo continué dirección a mí casa. Aún estaba relativamente lejos y el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse, además apenas había gente en las calles.

Giré a la derecha y a lo lejos vi un grupo de unos cinco hombres. En cuanto me vieron se me quedaron mirando y hasta tuve la sensación de que uno de ellos me señalaba con el dedo. Un momento, juraría que el que me señalaba era uno de los tíos del atraco de hacía dos semanas.

"Mierda, ahora sí que tengo problemas".

Me di media vuelta y empecé a andar en dirección opuesta tratando de buscar una vía alternativa que me llevara a casa. Pero enseguida noté como los cinco me seguían. Al parecer ahora no solo estaban los del primer atraco, sino que éstos habían llamado a sus "colegas", que casi podría apostar que eran más chungos todavía.

Aumenté mi velocidad, pero sin llegar a correr. Debía intentar perderlos antes de que me alcanzaran. Reconozco que la última vez tuve mucha suerte, pero ahora eran cinco contra una y difícilmente conseguiría salir ilesa; eso sin contar el posible cabreo que llevaban encima.

Noté como ellos también aumentaban la velocidad, así que me puse a correr buscando algún lugar donde poder darles esquinazo y escapar. Sin embargo me seguían de cerca y el suelo mojado no me ayudaba a correr mucho más rápido. Podía notar como la lluvia me calaba hasta los huesos y como el pelo se me pegaba a la cara.

Seguí corriendo y giré a la derecha en la primera calle que encontré. Del lado izquierdo vi unas cuantas puertas, de viviendas probablemente. Por suerte todas ellas tenían un umbral suficientemente grande como para que alguien de mi estatura pudiera esconderse y esos matones no me vieran desde la calle.

Entré en el primer umbral que pillé y me arrapé a la pared. Sin embargo no me di cuenta de que en el proceso golpeé la puerta principal de la casa en cuestión.

Traté de regular mi respiración y asomé levemente la cabeza para confirmar si me seguían o no, pero entonces oí como la puerta de la casa se abría. Al principio la ignoré pero cierta voz familiar captó mí atención.

-Vaya, ¿vienes por la cerveza que me debes?

Se me congeló la sangre y me volví lentamente con los ojos como platos. Ante mí pude ver a Kid, vestido con un pantalón de deporte y sin camiseta. Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas reparé en este último detalle.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-pregunté atónita.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees?-dijo levantando una ceja imaginaria.

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar ninguna otra gilipollez y observé la mueca de superioridad que adornaba su rostro.

Entonces el sonido de varias pisadas provenientes de la calle me hizo volver al mundo real. Me tensé de nuevo y volví a asomar cautelosamente la cabeza para comprobar si aquellos matones me habían seguido. Les vi a unos veinte metros de donde yo me encontraba, parecían estar discutiendo si seguir por esta calle o no. Al parecer les había despistado aunque fuera solo un poco.

Sentí como la mirada ambarina de Kid me taladraba, probablemente por estar ignorándole. Me volví de nuevo hacia él, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y me miraba con una mezcla de molestia y curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. No podía contarle que estaba huyendo, y mucho menos pedirle ayuda, era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, gorila.

Me miró molesto, dispuesto a replicar, pero entonces reparé en que ya no se oían voces en la calle. Tal vez esos tipos ya se habían ido. Le ignoré por segunda vez y me di la vuelta dispuesta a volverme a casa.

Justo acababa de poner un pie fuera del umbral de la casa cuando volví a oír pasos a lo lejos.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Es ella! ¡Cogedla!-ordenó uno de los matones que identifiqué como el que me atracó con una navaja.

"Mierda, estos tíos no se cansan".

Gruñí para mis adentros y me dispuse a echar a correr cuando algo me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hasta el interior de la casa.

-¿Pero qué...?-una mano me tapó la boca desde atrás y me introdujo en la casa a la vez que cerraba la puerta a la velocidad de la luz.

En un apenas segundo me encontraba con Kid detrás de mí, con una mano tapándome la boca y la otra en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él en un intento de mantenerme callada, a la vez que él se apoyaba en la puerta de la casa.

"Ni que fuera a llamarlos para que vengan a por mí" pensé irónica.

Traté de moverme pero él me lo impidió. De reojo puede ver como miraba por una de las vidrieras que se encontraban a los lados de la puerta principal, asegurándose de que los matones se hubieran largado. Sin embargo no se movió así que deduje que seguirían por allí buscándome.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre por segunda vez, aunque sin éxito. Tan solo conseguí que me sujetara con más fuerza, atrayéndome más hacia él como consecuencia.

Ahora podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, así como también notaba como mi cabello húmedo, junto con mi ropa le estaban mojando el pecho. Mi pulso se aceleró y toda yo me tensé al recordar que Kid iba sin camiseta.

Tragué saliva e intenté calmarme, pero fue en vano. Sus musculados brazos me rodeaban y me atraían hacia él cada vez con más fuerza. O me zafaba de su agarre, o acabaría por volverme loca. Me removí entre sus brazos por tercera vez, esta vez con más fuerza, y como los demás intentos no me sirvió de nada.

Gruñí frustrada. Ese tío tenía la fuerza de un monstruo, a este paso no me quedaría otra que ponerme agresiva con tal de que me soltara.

-Estate quieta princesita, tus amigos siguen fuera.

Pude sentir el cálido aliento de Kid contra mi cuello húmedo a la par que me susurraba y me atraía más hacia él, si es que era posible. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda y se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Inconscientemente dejé de resistirme.

-Así está mejor-volvió a susurrarme.

Mierda, me estaba volviendo loca y lo peor es que no me importaba. Me reproché internamente y justo cuando pretendía volver a zafarme de él noté como su agarre perdía fuerza. Sin embargo no me soltó.

-Se han ido-dijo y suspiré aliviada.

Me soltó de golpe y me estampó contra la pared con brusquedad, sujetándome de las muñecas y apoyándolas alrededor de mi cabeza, quedando él a penas a dos palmos de mí.

-Ahora me vas a decir a que mierdas ha venido todo esto-exigió medio cabreado.

Me miró expectante y clavó su mirada ambarina en mí. Hice una mueca de desagrado por la rudeza de su acción. Traté de pensar una excusa rápida, aunque sin éxito, al parecer a mis neuronas ya no les quedaban fuerzas.

-¿Siempre eres así de delicado, gorila?-pregunté irónica.

-Solo cuando me ignoran unas cinco veces en un mismo día-gruñó.

Bufé ante su respuesta y desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta. Por uno de los ventanales translúcidos que la rodeaban se podía adivinar el exterior. Parecía que seguía lloviendo.

-Suéltame-dije, al ver que no tenía intenciones de moverse..

-No has contestado mi pregunta-dijo en tono amenazador y ejerciendo algo más de presión en su agarre- a este paso voy a perder la paciencia.

Suspiré pesadamente y volví a mirarle desafiante. Había ignorado completamente mi petición.

-No sabía que tenías paciencia-sonreí burlona.

Él frunció el cejo y se acercó a mí intimidante, quedando apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Deja de esquivar mis preguntas-susurró sobre mis labios.

Mi pulso se volvió a acelerar considerablemente y por un momento creí que las piernas me fallaban.

"¿Se puede saber qué me pasa?"

Me obligué a mí misma a mantener la compostura, pero el hecho de que fuera sin camiseta no ayudaba demasiado a mi subconsciente.

Aparté cualquier posible pensamiento impuro de mi mente y traté de disimular las reacciones que tenía su cercanía en mí.

Suspiré pesadamente y le miré con expresión cansada.

-¿Qué quieres saber, gorila?-contesté de mala gana.

Él no se movió, seguía acorralándome contra la pared a una distancia peligrosamente escasa. Noté como me analizaba.

-Para empezar, quiero saber cómo coño has acabado en mi casa-seguía tan cerca de mí, que podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

-Pues, si mal no recuerdo, tú me has metido en ella-repliqué

Gruñó molesto.

-¿Por qué te perseguía un grupo de matones?-seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Me sorprendí levemente, creía que no les había llegado a ver.

-Supongo que están cabreados-me limité a contestar.

-¿Supones?

-No se puede caer bien a todo el mundo ¿sabes?

-¿Qué les has hecho?

-Nada que te incumba-le miré molesta y él bufó, me agarró con más fuerza.

-Eso no explica cómo has acabado en la puerta de mi casa-me miraba con una expresión seria.

-Trataba de perderlos de vista, ¿Cómo esperabas que supiera que esta era tu casa?

Me escrutó con la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos sin apenas moverse. Todavía estaba cerca, tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

-Me estas mojando la casa-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Entonces bajé mi vista al suelo y vi como efectivamente, había varias gotas alrededor la zona donde yo me encontraba.

-Yo no te he pedido que me dejaras entrar.

-Cierto, pero ahora sí tendrás que pedirme permiso para salir-me susurró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Que hasta que no limpies esto, de aquí no sales, mocosa.

Abrí los ojos como platos y le miré atónita.

-¿Pero de qué vas?-grité.

-Mi casa, mis normas-dijo tajante.

Me lo quedé observando y me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba sus palabras. Suspiré resignada y le fulminé con la mirada

-¿Y para eso vas a soltarme o esperas que limpie a base de telepatía?-dije sarcástica.

Me sonrió de lado y se separó de mí. Por fin pude respirar con tranquilidad y regular mi respiración.

-Espera aquí-me dijo cerrando la puerta principal con llave y guardándosela, para evitar así algún intento de fuga por mí parte. Luego desapareció escaleras arriba.

En apenas dos minutos le oí bajar las escaleras y entonces una toalla impactó en mi cara. Gruñí y le fulminé con la mirada. Él se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona y me tendió una camiseta seca.

-¿Qué se supone que hago yo con esto?-le dije escéptica.

-Estás empapada, mientras secas la ropa te pones eso. No quiero que me inundes la casa.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo pillo. ¡¿Pero pretendes que me pasee por tu casa en camiseta y bragas?!-dije atónita.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes hacerlo sin bragas-dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

-Dame un pantalón-exigí tratando de contener mi ira.

-Las cosas se piden por favor, mocosa, además dudo que tenga algo que te valga-me miró de arriba abajo descaradamente y se dirigió al salón.

-Quiero un pantalón, Eustass-le dije cabreada.

Se detuvo en la puerta del salón y se giró hacia mí. No pude evitar fijarme en su torso desnudo y levemente húmedo por culpa de mi pelo. La verdad es que el tío no estaba mal, nada mal. Noté como sonreía con suficiencia, mierda, me había pillado.

-¿Qué miras?-me dijo burlón- ¿Acaso quieres que te dé mis pantalones?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dije saliendo de mi trance. Aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la idea.

Sonrió prepotente y volvió a subir las escaleras, pero esta vez bajó con unos pantalones para mí. Me los tiró a la cara, justo como había hecho minutos antes con la toalla, y los examiné. Eran de deporte, pero eran de mujer.

"¿Kid tiene una hermana?"

-Son de mi tía, supongo que te servirán, y si no, tendrás que apañarte-finalizó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Le ignoré y le pregunté dónde estaba el baño. Fui hasta el fondo del pasillo y dejé mi ropa húmeda sobre la pica mientras me secaba con la toalla y me ponía la ropa que me había dado.

Primero me puse el pantalón, por suerte mis bragas no se habían mojado ni mi sujetador tampoco. En cuanto acabé de ponérmelo me cagué internamente en la tía de Kid, o bien era de culo pequeño, o era del tipo de persona que le gustaba que su ropa de deporte se ajustara más de lo normal. Me miré en el espejo, ese pantalón me marcaba demasiado el culo, tanto que se podían adivinar mis bragas.

Gruñí para mis adentros y cogí la camiseta. Por suerte era larga y me tapaba bastante el culo, supuse que sería de Kid, por lo menos olía a él. Era blanca de manga corta y bastante holgada. Me remangué las mangas hasta los hombros.

Cogí mi ropa húmeda y la colgué de la barra de la cortina de la bañera. Tenía pensado pedirle un secador o algo por el estilo a Kid, más que nada porque mi ropa estaba empapada y tardaría demasiado en secarse sola.

Cuando acabé de colgarla toda, cogí la toalla y me sequé el pelo. Justo estaba acabando de hacerme una coleta improvisada cuando se apagó la luz.

"Será cabrón" me dije internamente.

Abrí la puerta del baño y entonces vi que toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Estupendo, haber ahora como volvía al salón.

Me arrapé a una pared cercana y apoyé mi mano izquierda en ella, así me serviría de guía para intentar moverme por la casa sin estamparme contra ninguna pared o puerta.

Palpé lo que supuse que sería la entrada a una habitación, pero decidí pasar de largo. Si mal no recordaba el salón estaba justo al lado del recibidor y no tenía ganas de irme metiendo en habitaciones desconocidas. Solo faltaría que me metiera en la de Kid por error.

Apenas di dos pasos más cuando resbalé con lo que parecía agua y me precipité contra el suelo, llevándome por delante algo mucho más grande que yo en el acto.

"Vale, parece que he placado a Kid" supuse mentalmente.

El gruñido que oí a continuación me confirmó mis suposiciones.

-¡Joder! ¿Se puede saber qué haces, mocosa?-dijo alumbrándome con la tenue luz de una linterna.

Entonces vi a un Kid sin camiseta tirado en el suelo con una expresión molesta y sorprendida a la vez. Yo estaba encima de él más o menos a gatas, y peligrosamente cerca.

-Gracias por pararme la caída, gorila-me burlé.

Pretendía que mi comentario le cabreara, al fin y al cabo no era muy complicado, pero entonces Kid soltó la linterna y me agarró de las muñecas invirtiendo nuestras posiciones.

Ahora era yo la que estaba en el suelo, completamente a su merced, y él el que se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mí. La luz de la linterna me permitía verle entre la oscuridad.

-De nada-susurró en mí oreja.

Me estremecí y forcejeé.

-¡Suéltame!-dije fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Es culpa tuya que me haya hostiado, ¿o no?

-Pobrecito, ¿te has hecho daño?-le desafié con la mirada.

-No me tientes, mocosa-volvió a susurrarme en la oreja, su voz sonaba molesta y amenazante, pero mucho más ronca que momentos antes.

Tragué saliva y me removí inquieta. Ya era la segunda vez en apenas una hora que el tío me inmovilizaba. Clavó su mirada en la mía a la par que una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora se te ha comido la lengua el gato?-se burló.

-No exactamente-dije mientras sonreía, y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar enrosqué mis piernas en las suyas y le hice girar, volviendo a invertir nuestras posiciones y quedando yo arriba como al principio.

Sin embargo, él todavía me sujetaba las muñecas, y aprovechó ese detalle para atraerme hacia él en un movimiento brusco. Posé mis manos sobre su torso desnudo para evitar que me acercara más, si estiraba mi cuello casi que podría rozar sus labios con los míos. Un par de mechones rebeldes resbalaron de mi coleta hasta quedar delante de mi cara.

Pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, y noté como ese par de mechones danzaban al ritmo de nuestras respiraciones. Se me agitó el pulso, al igual que a Kid, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con considerable rapidez.

Apuesto a que si hubiera habido más luz, Kid habría visto como mi cara le hacía competencia a su pelo. Sin embargo había suficiente luz como para darme cuenta de que las pupilas de Kid se habían dilatado considerablemente por la escasa distancia que nos separaba.

Nos mantuvimos en un silencio cómplice, fundiendo nuestras respiraciones en una y clavando nuestros ojos en los del otro en un interminable duelo de miradas.

-Vaya, tienes fuerza para ser una cría…-susurró Kid, rompiendo el silencio.

Iba a replicar pero me interrumpió.

-…pero no la suficiente-finalizó y volvió a invertir posiciones.

Vale, teníamos que acabar con esto a la de ya. Más que nada por qué sino me empezaría a marear de dar tantas vueltas y cogería complejo de croqueta humana.

Volví a encontrarme apresada contra el suelo y con Kid encima de mí, sujetándome nuevamente las muñecas. Gruñí frustrada. Por lo menos ya no estábamos tan cerca.

-Muévete gorila, estas encima mío.

-Sí, ya lo veo, al igual que tú antes estabas encima de mí.

-Lo mío no ha sido voluntario-me quejé.

-¿A no? Pues a mí no me ha parecido que estuvieras incómoda, precisamente-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Me sonrojé levemente y le miré con odio.

-Eso ha sido un accidente-me excusé.

-Ya, claro.

Gruñí frustrada y me removí debajo de él.

-Joder, ¡muévete! ¿A qué esperas?-dije cansada y frustrada por el hecho de que era él el que siempre conseguía dominarme, como ahora mismo.

-Me levantaré cuando me dé la gana, te recuerdo que estoy en mi casa-susurró volviendo a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, provocando que se acelerara mi respiración.

-Kid, hablo enserio-dije con expresión seria.

-Vaya, pero si sabes cómo me llamo-susurró sarcástico a la par que hundía su nariz en mi cuello y aspiraba mi aroma.

Ahora que lo pienso, esta era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Contuve la respiración y me mordí el labio para evitar que cualquier sonido abandonara mi boca. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas y me producía escalofríos.

-Ahora mismo iba a buscarte-susurró mientras delineaba mi cuello con su nariz-se han fundido los plomos.

-Sí, ya lo he…notado-me costó formular una frase coherente, su leve caricia me estaba nublando la mente y apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Creí oír un casi inaudible gruñido de satisfacción por parte de Kid, que al parecer había notado como me costaba articular una oración coherente.

Siguió acariciando mi cuello tortuosamente a la vez que su aroma inundaba mis vías respiratorias. Era mucho más intenso que el que desprendía la camiseta que me había dado minutos antes y mucho más enloquecedor.

-Vas a tener…que aguantarme la linterna…mientras lo soluciono-volvió a hablar contra mi cuello haciendo varias pausas entre las palabras.

-Para eso…primero tendrás…que…que levantarte-dije con dificultad.

Me mordí el labio de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza. Kid no parecía cansarse y me estaba costando horrores contener mis jadeos y puntuales gemidos.

-Dilo-volvió a susurrar.

-¿El qué?

-Mi nombre…dilo-noté como delineaba mí cuello de arriba abajo y se detenía justo en mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrío en cierta zona de mi anatomía.

Sentía su aliento junto a mi oreja, poniéndome los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, una parte de mí no quería que se detuviera, pero era consciente de su juego, juego que si no se detenía podría acabar mal, muy mal.

-Deja de jugar, Eustass-jadee.

Sonrió contra mi oreja y apretó más su agarre sobre mis muñecas.

-No quiero mi apellido, mocosa, quiero mi nombre.

Entonces Kid sopló con suavidad sobre la cavidad de mi oreja. No pude evitar gemir ante su acción y junté ambas piernas en un acto reflejo.

Olvidó mi cuello y clavó sus ojos, ahora más oscurecidos y dilatados, en mí. Le aguanté la mirada y nos batimos en un duelo de miradas por segunda vez. Casi que podía sentir como sus orbes doradas me atravesaban, me mordí el labio de nuevo.

Ese pequeño gesto me hizo ganar aparentemente la batalla porque Kid olvidó mis ojos, y desvió sus ambarinos orbes a mis labios.

Tragué saliva, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

"¿Cómo qué demasiado lejos? ¿Tú eres tonta o qué? Justo ahora se pone interesante" me contestó mi voz interna.

-Kid-murmuré aun medio jadeando.

Al parecer Kid salió de su trance porqué volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos. Noté como su respiración también estaba acelerada.

-Buena chica-susurró contra mis labios.

Noté como aflojó el agarre de mis muñecas y entonces estiró su brazo izquierdo por encima de mi cabeza, ante mi mirada confusa. Cogió la linterna que minutos antes él mismo había tirado y se alejó de mí, hasta ponerse de pie.

Yo me medio incorporé, sentándome en el suelo y todavía confusa y acelerada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿A qué esperas?-me dijo con una mirada expectante-si no te mueves esta vez el que te plaque seré yo-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Gruñí por lo bajo y me puse de pie junto a él en apenas un segundo.

-Sigue soñando-le gruñí entre dientes.

Le quité la linterna de las manos y eché a andar por el pasillo en busca de los plomos, dejándole atrás.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado porque la verdad es que me costó muchísimo escribirlo, sobretodo las escenas de Kid. Y tranquilas porque en el siguiente cap todavía seguimos en casa de Kid xD Agradecería muchísimo que dejaraís reviews, más que nada por lo que me costó escribir este cap y para poder contar con cuantas más opiniones mejor para así poder mejorar el fic. Gracias por leer ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí os traigo el sexto capítulo! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido problemas técnicos (mi portatil se desquicia por momentos TT).

**Mariaguer**: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí tienes el siguiente, ha tardado un poco en salir del horno pero bueno. Disfrútalo ;)

**Icimaru**: Jajaja! pues sí señora es un KidxOc (muy evidente, ¿no? xD) Y bueno, como que soy perversa y retorcida y mala persona no han hecho nada xD Pero tranquila porque mi objetivo es aumentar la tensión entre este par de besugos y meter algún que otro marrón de por medio. En fin, aquí tienes el sexto cap., espero que te guste aunque creo que me vas a matar cuando acabes de leerlo, jajaja.

**kira13**: Muchas gracias! Agradezco mucho tu comentario, y siento haber tardado en actualizar, no era mi intención dejaros tanto tiempo sin noticias de Ksar ni Kid xD. Me alegra que te guste la historia y aquí te dejo el sexto cap., ya veremos quién viola a quien, jajaja, pero me parece que en este capítulo no xD (lo sé, soy mala persona) Pero tranquila que pronto les monto un numerito a estos para ver como lo solucionan xD.

**AcSwarovski**: Gracias! Y bueno, tengo pensados bastantes momentos de tensión erótica para más adelante y durante toda la historia, así hay mas emocion xD. Y sí, ha resultado que Kid es un shirtless y un explotador que me pone a Ksar a fregar suelos. En fin, que se le va a hacer, no da para más jajja. Espero que este cap. te haya gustado! Un abrazo de koala para ti también.

**Annimo**: Muchas gracias! Agradezco mucho tu comentario ;) y bueno, en realidad Ksar es un imán para toda clase de problemas y sí, al principio se cabrea porque la pobre no llega a más pero luego la acaba liando más y se entretiene con ellos jajaja. Y bueno aquí sigue la intriga, espero que te guste! Ya me diras coliflor xD

**Patri-Vero**: Gracias por tu comentario y por el favoritos! Me alegra tener a otra lectora siguiendo Unbreakable ;) Aquí tienes el sexto capítulo, siguen las movidas, las tensiones y los marrones de Ksar xD. Espero que te guste!

Gracias a **Lady Shakky** por el favoritos y a** Billy Cox** por seguir la historia ;).

* * *

UNBREAKABLE

Capítulo 6

Eché a andar por el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos poniendo especial cuidado en no resbalar con ningún charco de agua de los que yo misma había dejado cuando me dirigía al baño.

-La puerta de la derecha-oí la voz de Kid detrás de mí.

Estaba junto al recibidor y a mi derecha había una puerta que más bien parecía un guardarropa. Alumbré la puerta y no pude evitar pasear mi vista por el pequeño mueble de donde Kid había cogido las llaves momentos antes. Pero, desafortunadamente, no vi ningún manojo de llaves, por lo que no tenía posibilidades de salir de aquella casa, a no ser, que le robara las llaves a Kid, cosa que encontraba difícil, muy difícil.

Iba a abrir la puerta pero Kid se me adelantó y me arrebató la linterna de las manos. Le fulminé con la mirada en la oscuridad y entré tras él en la pequeña habitación.

"Y tan pequeña" me dije.

Apenas cabían cuatro personas. Kid se acercó a una especie de caja colgada en la pared y la abrió, en ella pude ver un panel de interruptores, entre los cuales se encontraba el de la luz.

-Toma-dijo lanzándome la linterna.

"¿Para qué me la quita si luego me la devuelve?" pensé de molesta.

La cogí a regañadientes y le alumbré. Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba y traté de iluminar el panel.

Kid tocó un par de interruptores hasta que de repente volvió la luz. Entonces apagué la linterna y salí de la habitación seguida de Kid. Me fijé en el suelo del recibidor, seguía mojado. Suspiré resignada y busqué a Kid con la mirada, pero éste ya había desaparecido dirección al salón.

Seguí sus pasos y le vi desparramado en el sofá, acababa de encender la televisión. Carraspeé tratando de atraer su atención. Él se limitó a mirarme de reojo.

-Necesito un mocho.

-Búscalo-me dijo volviendo a centrarse en la tele.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que lo busques-continuó ignorándome.

-¿Y dónde coño lo busco, gorila?-le dije empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Pues por la casa, mocosa.

-Mira, cuanto antes limpie eso antes me largaré de aquí ¡pero si no me dices donde está el mocho voy a tardar el doble!

Gruñó y giró la cabeza hacia mí.

-No sé dónde está el mocho, mocosa-me dijo con expresión cansada.

-¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?-dije alzando una ceja.

-No soy yo el que limpia, eso lo hace mi tía.

Le miré fijamente con un inminente tic en la ceja.

-¿Y dónde está tú tía?

-No te interesa.

Bufé cabreada.

-Al menos tendrás una idea aproximada de donde tiene tu tía el mocho ¿no?

-No

Tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no abalanzarme sobre él y estrangularle. Respiré hondo y me dirigí a la que parecía la cocina. Abrí un pequeño armario y allí estaba el mocho junto a una escoba y un rollo de lo que parecía cinta adhesiva.

"Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil" me dije.

Cogí el mocho y me dirigí a fregar el charco de la entrada y el rastro que había dejado camino al baño, gracias al cual había placado a Kid. En cuanto acabé, lo guardé y volví al baño. Busqué mi móvil, que por suerte no estaba muy mojado y le envié un mensaje a mi viejo diciéndole que hoy no pasaría por casa.

No es que tuviera la intención de quedarme en casa de Kid, pero era mi manera de decir que no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar.

Salí del baño y me dirigí al salón otra vez. Kid seguía en la misma posición, solo que dormido y roncando como si no hubiera mañana. Suspiré y cogí un cojín del sillón que se encontraba junto al sofá. Iba a lanzárselo a la cara para despertarle cuando noté que había dejado de roncar.

Me giré y le vi con un ojo abierto observándome con una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer con eso?-me preguntó de mala gana.

-Pensaba usarlo de despertador, pero veo que ya estas despierto.

Abrió el otro ojo y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y los brazos apoyados en la espaldera, en una postura desinteresada. Le observé. Tenía que reconocer que el tío estaba bueno, muy bueno, y si se empeñaba en seguir con esa actitud me haría perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Aparté la vista de sus abdominales y le miré a los ojos.

-Necesito un secador.

-¿Un qué?

-Mi ropa sigue húmeda.

-No sé dónde lo guarda mi tía-dijo.

Le miré alzando una ceja y medio sorprendida. Esto era increíble, ese tío no era consciente de nada en su propia casa, por lo que estaba viendo. Me sorprendía de que por lo menos hubiera encontrado una camiseta y un pantalón para mí.

Suspiré resignada y justo en ese momento mis tripas rugieron demandando comida y provocando que me sonrojara.

Noté como Kid me miraba divertido, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Vaya, parece que de ir con la Glotona se te han acabado pegando algunas cosas-me dijo burlón.

-¿Qué?-dije atónita.

Se echó a reír por mí reacción y me sonrió torcidamente. Dios, ahora mismo se veía condenadamente sexy, y apuesto a que él lo sabía.

-Tienes hambre- dijo burlón.

-No-contesté sonrojada y apartando la mirada.

-Hay pizza en la nevera-dijo taladrándome con la mirada-sí de lo que tienes hambre es comida, claro.

Volví a encararle y alcé una ceja interrogativa.

-¿De qué más iba a tener hambre?-pregunté casi inconscientemente.

Me arrepentí de mi estúpida pregunta en cuanto la pronuncié y noté como en el rostro de Kid se formaba una sonrisa pícara, casi lujuriosa.

-De mí, por ejemplo-me dijo con una mirada bastante sugerente.

Abrí los ojos como platos y le observé incrédula.

"Modestia aparte" dijo mi voz interna, que a deferencia de mi yo exterior, no estaba en _shock_.

Reaccioné y le fulminé con la mirada. No pensaba entrar en ese juego otra vez, por hoy ya había tenido más que suficiente. Sonreí de lado y le miré burlona.

-Creo que paso, Eustass. Apuesto a que me provocarías una indigestión.

Finalicé con una sonrisa triunfal y antes de que alcanzara a reprocharme le lancé el cojín que aún sostenía entre mis manos a la cara sin ningún cuidado.

-Bonita reacción mocosa, muy madura-le oí decir mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Lo sé-le contesté burlona.

Le oí gruñir y maldecir por lo bajo y a continuación subió considerablemente el volumen del televisor. Me sorprendió que no se pusiera a ladrar y a amenazarme como siempre hacía, supongo que estaría demasiado cansado.

Me dirigí a la nevera y la abrí en busca de la pizza, que, según Kid, debía estar por allí. Encontré varios trozos de lo que parecía una pizza barbacoa. Bueno, de momento me serviría para no desmayarme por desnutrición.

Metí un par de trozos en el microondas y esperé apoyada en la encimera. En cuanto la máquina emitió ese sonido tan identificativo que indicaba que ya había finalizado, saqué ambos trozos y me los comí pausadamente.

Suspiré y alcé mi vista al techo. Hoy había sido un día de locos, nada menos. Y lo peor es que había acabado en casa de Kid y ahora estaba en deuda con él, me gustase o no. Aunque reconozco que acabar en la puerta de su casa no me había hecho ninguna gracia, por lo menos ahora podía comer algo y me había dejado secarme.

Inconscientemente bajé mi vista a la camiseta que me había prestado. Todavía podía sentir levemente su aroma impregnando la prenda. Sonreí de lado, Kid había conseguido meterse en mi cabeza con el simple objetivo de volverme loca.

-Maldito gorila pelirrojo-murmuré por lo bajo.

Me incorporé y salí de la cocina dispuesta a vestirme y largarme. Entré en el baño y por suerte mi ropa estaba más o menos aceptable, así que me quité la camiseta de Kid y los pantalones de su tía y los sustituí por mis vaqueros rotos y mi camiseta de tirantes negra. Me puse la chupa de cuero y mi mochila y me dirigí a la entrada.

Ya había dejado de llover, sin embargo las llaves del piso seguían en posesión de Kid, y yo seguía siendo prisionera. Suspiré pesadamente y le busqué en el salón. Se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

-Hay que joderse…-murmuré por lo bajo.

Las llaves deberían estar en alguno de sus bolsillos.

"Sí, pero ¿en cuál?"

Traté de recordar pero fue en vano. No tenía ni idea, y la idea de que Kid se despertara mientras buscaba las llaves en sus pantalones no me hacía mucha gracia que digamos, más que nada porqué hasta el momento siempre que hemos estado demasiado cerca hemos acabado en una situación comprometedora.

Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me quité la chaqueta. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir pero no me quedaba otra opción. Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba.

"Si por lo menos pudiera atarle las manos…" pensé "él no podría inmovilizarme cuando se despertara".

Entonces lo recordé. En el armario donde estaba el mocho vi un rollo de cinta adhesiva. Eso serviría. Sonreí sádicamente y fui a buscarlo.

Volví al salón poniendo todo mi empeño en no hacer ningún ruido y me acerqué al sofá por detrás. Entonces con sumo cuidado agarré los dos brazos de Kid y le até ambas muñecas juntas con la cinta adhesiva.

Volteé el sofá y observé mi obra de arte con orgullo. Tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no romper a reír.

Ahora ya podía coger las llaves sin preocuparme de lo que haría Kid cuando despertara. Dejé el rollo de cinta adhesiva sobre una mesita y me acerqué silenciosamente.

Estaba claro que en cuanto se despertara querría matarme y todo eso, pero era la única manera de salir de su casa.

Así que en cuanto llegué a su altura metí mi mano derecha en su bolsillo izquierdo sin apartar mi vista de su rostro, por si despertaba. Pero al parecer las llaves no estaban en ese bolsillo.

Maldije por lo bajo y entonces metí mi mano en su bolsillo derecho esperando encontrarlas allí. Pero mis dedos no tocaron nada metálico.

- ¿Pero qué?

En ese momento noté como sus piernas me abrazaron y me atrajeron en un movimiento brusco hacia él, quedándonos apenas a cinco centímetros de distancia. Entonces abrió los ojos y me miró divertido.

-¿Qué hacías?-susurró sobre mis labios.

"Mierda, otra vez igual"

-Supongo que también debí haberte atado las piernas-susurré yo a mi vez.

-Supones bien.

-¿Dónde están las llaves?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más y me dedicó una mirada pícara.

-¿Las quieres?

-Dámelas-exigí en un susurro molesto, entrecerrando los ojos con visible molestia.

-Gánatelas-me dijo él a su vez.

Fruncí el cejo, extrañada y molesta a la vez. Pensaba que si tal vez le ataba los brazos mis posibilidades de largarme de allí ascenderían como la espuma, pero ya estaba viendo que no. Y ahora el tío se hacía el interesante y me decía que me las ganara.

Suspiré pesadamente y le fulminé con la mirada exigiendo saber qué quería que hiciera.

-¿Y como se supone que tengo que ganármelas, gorila?-dije de mala gana.

Me observó durante un par de segundos con una sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca y clavó sus orbes en los míos.

-Bésame-susurró de nuevo sobre mis labios, prácticamente rozándolos con los suyos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante su petición y mi pulso se aceleró considerablemente.

"¿Qué… le besara?" repetí mentalmente.

Ganas no me faltaban, pero no iba a dejar que me metiera en su juego, otra vez, solo por mera diversión.

Entonces una idea cruzó mi mente como un relámpago. Recordé que había dejado la cinta adhesiva en la mesita que estaba justo detrás de mí. Tal vez si alargaba la mano alcanzaría a cogerla.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Me dirás dónde están las llaves?-le dije a Kid mientras trataba de alcanzar la cinta con mi mano izquierda.

Sonrió suficiente y haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza, me señaló un mueble que había junto a la puerta. Justo encima de ese mueble se encontraba ese manojo de llaves que yo, como una estúpida, había estado buscando. Me maldije mentalmente por ser tan poco observadora.

Justo entonces alcancé la cinta y traté de cortar un pequeño trozo sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato, mocosa-su sonrisa socarrona me hizo plantearme seriamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero mi racionalidad ganó la partida.

-Yo no he aceptado ningún trato, gorila.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, le pegué ese pequeño trozo sobre los labios, haciendo que de la sorpresa el agarre de sus piernas perdiera fuerza y así pude levantarme con notoria rapidez.

Cogí mi mochila y mi chaqueta a la velocidad de la luz y agarré mis llaves. En apenas dos segundos me planté delante de la puerta principal, la abrí y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, dirección a mi casa. Juraría haberle oído gruñir durante mi huida, pero ahora no iba a volver atrás para comprobarlo.

Sabía que Kid me iba a matar, hasta yo misma me arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no le iba a dejar tomarme el pelo como si fuera estúpida.

Por ahora necesitaba llegar a casa, mañana ya me dedicaría a esquivarle o a usar a Killer de escudo, aunque pensándolo bien dudo que Killer me defendiera mucho.

Suspiré resignada y seguí mi camino.

* * *

Me dejé caer en el asiento del autobús con visible cansancio. La noche anterior había llegado a casa casi de madrugada y apenas había dormido.

Pegué mi cara al frío cristal del autobús y subí el volumen de los auriculares. Necesitaba que la música me despejara la mente. Sin embargo no pude evitar recordar todo lo que pasó ayer, sobre todo los acontecimientos en casa de cierto pelirrojo.

Se me aceleraba el pulso con solo pensar en qué situación me las tuve que ver ayer en su casa. Primero los matones, luego la luz, y por si fuera poco las llaves.

"Las llaves…" pensé.

Todavía estaba medio en _shock _ por cómo había conseguido "escapar" de su casa. Con solo recordarlo me eché a reír en medio de aquel autobús, atrayendo así bastantes miradas extrañadas por parte de los demás pasajeros.

Sin embargo, todavía no entendía a que había venido eso de que le besara.

"¿Qué coño le pasaba a ese tío?" me reproché internamente.

Una parte de mí todavía se arrepentía por haberme largado en aquel momento de su casa. Suspiré y decidí que le ignoraría por hoy, más que nada porque prácticamente podría jurar que Kid quería verme muerta.

* * *

En cuanto llegué a clase me senté al lado de Bonney, que se encontraba devorando un donut de chocolate. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza qué interpreté como saludo y se lo devolví.

Entonces por la puerta entró Buggy, el profe de matemáticas; la verdad es que cualquiera lo diría, con esas pintas parecía más bien un payaso que un profesor.

Me recosté en mi asiento y saqué los libros. Traté de fingir lo mejor que supe que estaba prestando atención y me dediqué a dibujar. Empecé dibujando cualquier chorrada como un pato o una rana, hasta que decidí hacer una especie de retrato de Buggy.

Lo acabé en unos diez minutos y realmente me costó no echarme a reír en plena explicación, estaba bastante orgullosa de mi retrato versionado de Buggy.

Noté como Bonney me miró extrañada y alargó la cabeza para ver qué estaba haciendo. En cuanto lo vio se atragantó con uno de los donuts que se estaba comiendo y por poco se ahoga.

Me levanté para darle algunas palmadas en la espalda a la vez que me reía sin control. Bonney a su vez trataba de contener sus carcajadas, pero le era imposible.

Una vez conseguí calmarme y Bonney estuvo fuera de peligro de morir por asfixia, fui consciente de que toda la clase nos estaba mirando y Buggy había parado su explicación.

-Bonney, ¿te encuentras bien?-oí que le preguntaba Buggy.

Pero en cuanto Bonney se volvió hacia él y le observó a la cara, se echó a reír de nuevo sin control. A Buggy se le deformó la cara y le dio un tic en la ceja, tratando de adivinar porqué su alumna se reía sin ningún disimulo en su cara.

Yo tampoco pude contenerme y nos echamos a reír a coro. A todo eso no fui consciente de que Buggy se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo y acabó gritándonos a ambas.

-¡FUERA DE MI CLASE, YA!

Salí de mi trance y mire a Bonney. Cogimos nuestros libros y salimos de clase con lentitud y calma, crispándole así los nervios a Buggy. En cuanto atravesamos la puerta, ésta se cerró violentamente desde el interior del aula.

Suspiré pesadamente y me senté en el suelo del pasillo. Bonney hizo lo propio y se sentó a mi lado con un paquete de donuts en la mano.

-Esto ha sido culpa tuya, le has hecho la nariz más grande de lo que ya la tiene-me dijo y acto seguido se echó a reír de nuevo.

La miré por unos instantes y también me puse a reír. Entonces Bonney lanzó el envoltorio del paquete de donuts al suelo y se dispuso a comerse uno.

Justo en ese momento apareció por el pasillo Sengoku, el director del instituto, y nos fulminó con la mirada.

-Veo que os han echado de clase-dije con voz pausada-y creéis que eso os da derecho a ensuciar mi escuela, ¿no?

Nos dirigió una mirada severa y acto seguido levantó su mano derecha, como indicándole a alguien que se acercara desde otro pasillo.

-Dadan, quiero que las pongas a limpiar los baños.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijimos Bonney y yo al unísono, a la par que nos levantábamos del suelo.

-Sí, señor director-dijo una mujer bastante gorda, de pelo naranja y rizado y aspecto de ex presidiaria.

Entonces Sengoku desapareció por otro pasillo y nos dejó a solas con aquella mujer, que al parecer, se dedicaba a la limpieza del instituto. La tal Dadan se giró hacia nosotras y nos fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Así que vosotras os dedicáis a ensuciar lo que yo limpio, eh?-nos reprochó.

-A mí no me mires-dije alzando ambas manos en una señal mundial de paz de "no voy armada".

Dadan dirigió su mirada a Bonney que en ese momento se encontraba comiéndose uno de sus preciados donuts. Noté como se enfurecía ante nuestro pasotismo.

-Vais a limpiar los baños, tú-dijo señalándome-ves a buscar un mocho.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Otra vez un mocho?!"

-Eh… ¿no puede ser una escoba? Es que resulta que tengo una especie de trauma con los mochos-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-He dicho un mocho-me dijo con una mirada fría.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Bonney esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. A esta ya la pondría firme luego, esta vez sí que me la cargaba.

Suspiré pesadamente.

-Y… ¿De dónde saco el mocho?-pregunté resignada.

-Al final del pasillo de las taquillas hay una pequeña puerta que pone "Limpieza"-explicó Dadan.

-Eso pilla un poco lejos-me quejé por lo bajo.

-Sois jóvenes-dijo-yo de joven podía con todo.

Infló su pecho orgullosa y supuse que estaba recordando su juventud, lo que estaba claro es que ya no nos estaba prestando atención ni a Bonney ni a mí.

Giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la salita de limpieza. No había ni un alma por los pasillos. Respiré larga y profundamente, realmente no sé exactamente como me lo hacía, pero salía de un marrón y sin venir a cuento me metía en otro. Por lo menos no me podía quejar de estar aburrida.

Pasé por delante de todas aquellas interminables taquillas y me detuve delante de la puerta de la salita de limpieza. Tal y como había dicho Dadan había un pequeño letrerito que adornaba la puerta e indicaba a qué estaba dedicada la sala.

Posé mi mano sobre el manillar de la puerta pero entonces alguien me agarró por detrás, tapándome la boca y metiéndome en el oscuro cuarto, sin encender la luz.

Noté como mi espalda chocó contra una pared, y alguien me agarró ambas muñecas por encima de mí cabeza con una sola mano, mientras con la otra seguía tapándome la boca.

Por la fuerza que usó conmigo deduje que sería un hombre, sin embargo la falta de luz me impedía verle la cara. Noté como redujo la distancia entre nosotros y pude sentir su aroma, juraría que ya había olido ese olor antes.

"Acaso..."

Me removí entre sus brazos y le mordí la mano con la que me tapaba la boca, sin embargo no me soltó, sino que me sujetó con más fuerza.

-Por tu bien te sugiero que te estés quietecita, mocosa-oí que me susurraba fríamente sobre la mano que tapaba mi boca.

Me detuve al instante, creo que nunca le había cabreado tanto como parecía estarlo en ese momento. Entonces recordé sus advertencias y las de Killer.

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuando noté como su cuerpo se adhería más al mío.

-Te dije que no me cabrearas, ¿recuerdas?

Había dejado de moverme, pero él seguía tapándome la boca y sujetando mis manos con fuerza.

-Pero tú no me hiciste caso-siguió susurrando, esta vez sobre mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrió y haciendo que me tensara.

Me sentía distinta, no era como en su casa, ahora Kid no parecía estar jugando; no, ahora iba enserio, estaba realmente cabreado.

-Voy a apartar mi mano derecha, ni se te ocurra gritar ¿está claro?-susurró de nuevo sobre mi oreja.

Entonces apartó su mano de mi boca y la posó sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él; prácticamente pude sentir su pecho sobre el mío. Yo me mantuve en silencio, mi pulso iba mil por hora y me costaba regular mi respiración.

-No solo me amordazaste, sino que huiste-hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

Arrastraba las palabras, tratando de contener su cabreo.

-Y no solo eso-continuó hablando sobre mi cuello-rompiste el trato, mocosa.

Acompañó estas últimas palabras con una leve mordida en mi cuello. Jadeé ante su acto y me estremecí. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de ahogar un gemido.

-Pero a mí nadie me toma el pelo y mucho menos me deja con las ganas, Ksar-susurró de nuevo sobre mis labios.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y mi pulso se descontroló en cuanto le oí pronunciar mi nombre de aquel modo. Nunca me había llamado por mi nombre.

Subió la mano que tenía sobre mi cintura y la posó en mi barbilla, alzando mi rostro hacia donde él se encontraba. Me removí levemente tratando inconscientemente de volver a encontrar el calor que momentos antes su mano proporcionaba sobre mi cadera.

Noté como su respiración se hacía cada vez más cercana, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se volvieron una.

-Has roto el trato-me repitió peligrosamente cerca-y no pienso dejarte salir hasta que lo cumplas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-articulé con verdadera dificultad.

-Me debes un beso, mocosa-susurró tan cerca de mí que pude sentir como sus labios y los míos se rozaban casi imperceptiblemente-tú decides.

Un nerviosismo me recorrió de pies a cabeza y deseé poder intercambiar a Kid por aquel grupo de cinco matones, por muy malparada que pudiera salir de aquella pelea. Pero no podía, ahora estaba atrapada en una sala de limpieza, con Kid dispuesto a quedarse enganchado a mí como un percebe a no ser…a no ser que le besara, claro.

"Genial, ¿y ahora qué?" me grité mentalmente.

* * *

**N.A.**: Bueno hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. Lo sé, me vais a matar por cortarlo ahí, pero la intriga me puede, y por que no decirlo, me gusta haceros sufrir xD. En fin, tengo que comunicaros que este mes no estoy segura de poder seguir actualizando con regularidad, es lo que tiene las vacaciones y el Internet limitado. Pero no desesperéis porque aunque no pueda actualizar muy seguido, tendré más tiempo del normal para escribir, por lo que en cuanto pueda volver a publicar como normalmente os cebaré a Unbreakable xD.

Besos metaleros \m/


	8. Chapter 7

Bueno, pues aquí un nuevo cap de Unbreakable, digamos que es cortito pero intenso. En fin, siento haber tardado, pero si os soy sincera pensaba que tardaría más en poder actualizar xD. Y aquí los reviews:

**Korone Lobstar**: Gracias por el review, el favoritos y por seguir la historia ;)! La verdad es que a veces no tunear la personalidad de Kid me cuesta horrores y acabo arrancandome los pelos xD. En fin, pero me alegra que te guste y siento haberte dejado justo en la intriga jajaja. Aquí tienes el siguiente cap y siento haber tardado en actualizar ;) Besos metaleros \m/

**Myrcur**: Jajaja! Lo se, soy lo peor, pero como que os quiero en este cap soluciono la intriga xD. Y no te preocupes que en cuanto llegue a una civilización os cebo a Unbreakable, es más, estoy empezando otro fic ;) Y a lo de llamar a Kid Gori me gusta como suena, gracias por la idea! La verdad es que me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu comentario porque me has recordado Slam Dunk, que hace siglos que no veo :) Te compadezco en cuanto a lo del internet en el movil, yo estoy en las mismas TT En fin, cuidate mucho y espero que te guste el cap!

**Icimaru**: Jajajaj! Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que os guste a ti y a tu amiga, y tranquila que todavía no es todo lo porno que llegará a ser xD. Y bueno, en cuanto a lo de Dadan...casi pero no xD (Ya sabrás a qué me refiero cuando lo leas :P) Espero que te guste y besos metaleros \m/ !

**Mariaguer**: Sí, veremos veremos xD Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste!

**Patri-Vero**: Me has pillado, disfruto haciéndoos sufrir xD Es broma, aquí tienes el siguiente y definitivamente sí, si a mi me pasara algo así con Kid o Law ya podría morir en paz jajajaja. Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste! Cuidate!

Y como no, me gustaría agradecer a **Daikia Ness K** por el favoritos y a mi Beta:** AcSwarovski**.

* * *

UNBREAKABLE

Capítulo 7

Traté de regular mi respiración pero me resultó imposible. Kid se dedicaba a pasear sus labios sobre los míos, provocando que se rozaran levemente a la vez que se alejaba mínimamente de mí. Podía sentir como su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía, aunque él parecía llevarlo mejor que yo.

Nos mantuvimos unos segundos en silencio y entonces no pude resistirme más y atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes, mordiéndoselo levemente y a continuación le besé con deseo contenido.

En cuanto notó mis labios contra los suyos me correspondió con un beso salvaje y violento. Mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza y ahogué un gemido en sus labios. Él aprovechó ese gemido ahogado para internarse en mi boca y pasear su lengua por todo el interior. En cuanto se topó con mi lengua, éstas se enzarzaron en un duelo para conseguir el control de la situación. Control que, muy a mi pesar, poseía Kid desde un principio.

Entonces por primera vez en todo nuestro encuentro, Kid me soltó las muñecas y bajó su mano hasta mi cintura para atraerme más hacia él. Noté como mi cuerpo se adhería más al suyo y enterré mis dedos entre sus rojos cabellos. Con la otra mano, Kid todavía sujetaba mi barbilla y la guiaba allá donde quería, consiguiendo ventaja en nuestra pelea por el control.

Acabé cediendo a los pocos segundos de encontrarme entre sus brazos y dejé que fuera él el que tomara el control en aquel fogoso y apasionado beso.

En cuanto notó mi sumisión, bajó la mano que tenía en mi barbilla hasta mi cintura y me apretó hacia él con más fuerza si es que era posible. Entonces ambos nos separamos a regañadientes por la falta de aire y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. La oscuridad del cuarto me impedía vérselos, aun así podía sentir su mirada ambarina sobre mí.

Con mis dedos aun enterrados entre sus cabellos y sus manos rodeando y atrayendo mi cintura, tratamos de recuperar el aire estando apenas a unos cinco centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Nos robábamos el oxígeno mutuamente.

-Admítelo, mocosa, te morías por besarme-dijo Kid en cuanto recuperó mínimamente el aire.

En toda aquella oscuridad no podía verle pero habría apostado a que sonreía con prepotencia.

-¿Eso crees?-le contesté entre escéptica y sorprendida por su comentario.

-Sí, es más, creo que te mueres por volver a hacerlo-me susurró con burla.

Me sonrojé en la oscuridad del cuarto y traté de disimular su acertada deducción.

-Lo llevas claro-reproché sacando parte de mi orgullo.

Me pareció oír como Kid soltaba una leve carcajada ante mi respuesta, pero no pude confirmarlo porque justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y la luz del pasillo me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos y a centrar mi atención en aquella dirección.

Allí, de pie, con un donut en la mano y sonriendo perversamente estaba Bonney. Me quedé de piedra y no fui capaz de emitir ni una sola palabra.

De todos los que podría haber abierto aquella puerta tenía que ser nada más y nada menos que la Glotona. Ahora me iba a tocar aguantarla el doble de lo que normalmente ya lo hacía, aunque conociéndola probablemente me chantajeara con bolsas de patatas y paquetes de donuts.

Desvió su mirada de nosotros, cogió lo que parecía un mocho y ensanchó su sonrisa, ahora mucho más perversa que al principio.

-Tranquilos, seguid a lo vuestro-dicho esto cerró la puerta y nos sumimos en la misma oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos momentos antes.

Mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, preguntas, problemas y excusas. Iba a necesitar mucho dinero para alimentar a Bonney si quería mantenerla con la boca cerrada, y francamente, dudaba que tuviera suficientes ahorros para ello.

-Bueno, ahora tendréis otro tema de qué hablar aparte de comida-comentó Kid burlándose de mí.

-¿Cómo que otro tema? No hay nada de qué hablar, gorila-le contesté algo molesta.

-¿A no?-su tono se había vuelto algo más sensual y había empezado a susurrar.

-No-contesté con toda la firmeza que pude aparentar.

-¿No quieres volver a besarme?-volvió a susurrar.

Me costó unos segundos concentrarme para que no me fallaran las piernas y para encontrar el valor necesario para mentir.

-No...

-Eso no me suena muy convincente, mocosa-susurró de nuevo.

Me mantuve en silencio aunque tenía ganas de gritar de frustración, como me quedara mucho tiempo más en esa situación acabaría por volverme loca, como siempre.

Traté de pensar algo coherente como respuesta, pero antes de darme cuenta Kid se había abalanzado de nuevo sobre mis labios y los devoraba con la misma fogosidad que minutos antes.

Le correspondí con la misma agresividad a la vez que enterraba más mis dedos en su cabello y entonces pude sentir como, en ese beso, me transmitía el cabreo de la noche anterior y que todavía le duraba.

Jadeé en cuanto rompió el beso y volvió a agarrarme la barbilla.

-Trato cerrado-susurró sobre mis labios-aunque...todavía me debes una cerveza.

No me dio tiempo a reprocharle porque dicho aquello se separó de mí, abrió la puerta y desapareció en las inmensidades del pasillo de las taquillas.

Observé la puerta con sorpresa e incredulidad. No entendía qué acababa de pasar ni a qué había venido todo aquello. Traté de respirar con normalidad de nuevo y me froté ambas muñecas con las manos.

De momento mi plan de evitar a Kid había sido un fracaso absoluto, así que me obligué a mi misma a no pensar más en el tema y me concentré en buscar algún otro mocho en la sala de limpieza.

* * *

En cuanto entré en los baños vi una figura recostada contra la pared y con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, era Bonney. Clavó sus orbes violetas en los míos y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Qué?-dije suspirando.

-¿Me lo vas a contar o te lo saco a golpes?

-Que femenina…-murmuré por lo bajo.

Alzó una ceja esperando mi respuesta y ladeó levemente la cabeza. Bufé resignada.

-¿Dónde está Dadan?-dije evadiendo su pregunta y buscándola con la mirada.

-Se ha ido y nos ha dejado a ti y a mí los baños-contestó con una mueca de asco.

"Estupendo" me dije mentalmente.

Noté como Bonney seguía con su mirada fija en mí y me volví a observarla.

-No hay nada que contar.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Pues yo te aseguro que no-dije frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Está bien, como quieras, te lo sacaré a golpes-sentenció resignada.

Cogió su mocho con ambas manos y se encaminó hacia donde me encontraba yo. La observé un segundo y cavilé mi decisión. Bonney era capaz, muy capaz, aunque viniendo de ella me la imaginaba más sacándome información a base de mordiscos. Gruñí de frustración y la miré con aire cansado.

-Vale, vale-acepté-te lo contaré mientras limpiamos esto.

Se detuvo en seco y esbozó una sonrisa tan ancha que por un momento creí que le iba a dar un tirón en la cara.

* * *

-Así que ayer acabaste en casa de Kid-dijo cuando finalicé toda la historia.

-Sí.

-Tía, eres una gafe.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero-dije irónica.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No te has dejado nada?

-¿Te parece poco?-pregunté sorprendida-Son demasiadas cosas para apenas veinticuatro horas.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Y tú qué? Aquí la única que habla soy yo-me quejé.

-Yo soy más espabilada que tú y no me meto en tantos marrones-sentenció orgullosa.

-Sí claro, digamos que lo del bar y estar limpiando los baños ha sido culpa mía-dije sarcástica.

-Efectivamente-contestó con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

* * *

Llegué a casa cuando estaba empezando a oscurecer. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me dirigí a mi habitación y me desplomé en la cama.

Noté como un leve peso se posaba en mi espalda. Era Bu. Giré sobre mí misma y quedé boca arriba con el hurón sobre mi abdomen. Le acaricié el pelaje y traté de poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Sin embargo no conseguía sacarme a Kid de la cabeza. Recordé nuestro encuentro en la sala de limpieza y noté como un hormigueo me recorría entera.

Entonces oí como se abría la puerta principal de la casa y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par y por ella apareció cierto hombre de ojos bicolores y sonrisa de loco.

-¡Hola Ksar!-saludó con énfasis.

Gruñí y me incorporé levemente, apoyándome sobre mis codos.

-¿No sabes llamar?-cuestioné algo molesta.

Él se limitó a reír y observó mi habitación con detenimiento.

-Cielos, eres más desordenada que tu padre-dijo estupefacto.

-No soy desordenada-me defendí-solo ejercito mi memoria visual.

Alzó una ceja y me miró divertido.

-Empeoras por momentos, peque.

-Lo que tú digas, jefe-contesté divertida haciendo el típico saludo militar con mi mano derecha.

-¡Vamos! ¡Arriba!-dijo energético-¡La juventud no debería quedarse tirada en la cama viendo la vida pasar!

Le miré alzando ambas cejas y sin saber qué decir.

-¿No tienes ninguna fiesta a la que ir?-preguntó.

Esa pregunta hizo que sonara un clic en alguna parte de mi cabeza. Ahora que lo recordaba, Bonney me había hablado de una fiesta este fin de semana en casa de Hancock. Se ve que había invitado a todo el curso a petición de su querido Luffy.

Sonreí inconscientemente al imaginar la situación. Tal vez me pasara por allí.

-Pues hoy no, pero este sábado sí.

-Genial, ¿puedo ir?

-Ehh…No

-Ya…lo imaginaba, en fin vamos a cenar-dijo con alegría.

-Sí, ya voy-dije con pereza.

Me levanté de mi cama y me llevé a Bu conmigo. Sinceramente, no tenía mucha hambre. Habría preferido quedarme en la cama, lamentándome de mi vida y pensando en cierto pelirrojo.

"Espera, ¿cómo que pensando en cierto pelirrojo?" me recriminé mentalmente.

Suspiré resignada ante mi poca agilidad mental. Sabía que aquel beso no había significado nada. Estaba convencida de que era una mera venganza por parte de Kid respecto a anoche y a mi gran inmovilización en su sofá.

Acaricié a Bu, que se encontraba entre mis brazos, y por un momento desee ser un hurón y tener la mitad de preocupaciones de las que tenía ahora.

Una cosa estaba clara: ese estúpido pelirrojo me estaba desquiciando.

* * *

**N.A.:** Pues hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo, se que es corto pero por lo menos empieza fuerte xD. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de beso y no se como habrá salido, solo espero que os haya gustado ;) En fin, comunicaros que sigo aislada de la civilización y volveré a tardar en actualizar, pero no me mateis que seguiré intentando subir nuevos caps. y por supuestisimo que seguiré escribiendo :D

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y cualquier tipo de review es bien recibido ;)!

Besos metaleros \m/


	9. Chapter 8

**¡Hey gente! Sí, soy yo. He resucitado de entre los muertos y por aquí ando xD. En fin, preguntaría un ¿qué tal? general pero ya se que queréis matarme por tardar tanto, así que sin más os dejo el cap y abajo contesto reviews, escribo escusas—que probablemente os parecerán baratas— y os pido mil y un perdones. Sin más, disfrutar del cap ;)**

**Gracias a mi Beta: AcSwarovski y a todos aquellos que tenéis la historia en favoritos/follows o que me habéis dejado un review. Me animáis a seguir escribiendo ;)**

* * *

UNBREAKABLE

Capítulo 8

Estirada sobre el sofá del comedor y en pijama, trataba de relajarme y no pensar en aquel pelirrojo. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte y había conseguido evadirlo de mis pensamientos, gracias a Mike supongo. De buena mañana me había arrastrado al gimnasio para entrenar. Aunque no le culpo, con el rollo de la mudanza hacía semanas que no entrenábamos.

Cuando murió mi madre, Mike empezó a insistir con el tema de que una mujer necesitaba saber defenderse, así que desde la tierna edad de diez años la mano derecha de mi padre me enseña a romper huesos, muy paternal, coincido.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me llevó a un gimnasio y me plantó delante de un saco de boxeo. La gente se giraba para observarnos con caras bastante significativas, y no les culpo. Ver a una cría de apenas diez años tratando de golpear un saco que la doblaba en alto y ancho, junto a un tipo con pintas de loco como entrenador, debo admitir que era, como poco, un espectáculo curioso.

Le estoy bastante agradecida a Mike, aunque alguna que otra vez me haya metido en líos precisamente por saber defenderme. Al contrario de lo que aparentaba, Mike era un gran boxeador. Creo que hasta ganó algún que otro trofeo en su juventud, claro que de eso ya hacía bastantes lustros.

El timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. No tenía ganas de levantarme así que, simplemente, no lo hice. Sin embargo, la visita que esperaba en el rellano no opinaba igual que yo y no tenía intención de dejarme dormir o al menos relajarme. Me levanté de mala gana justo para poder oír como el timbre empezaba a sonar en secuencias musicales. Gruñí para mis adentros y abrí la puerta violentamente.

— ¿Qué?—prácticamente rugí.

—Te veo de buen humor—contestó Bonney irónica entre bocado y bocado de su "merienda".

Suspiré cansada en cuanto la reconocí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dije suavizando mi voz.

—Merendar.

Vale, a este paso me abalanzaría sobre ella y la estrangularía.

—Bonney... —mascullé entre dientes.

— ¿Qué haces en pijama? —me interrumpió—¿Es que no piensas venir?

— ¿Ir a dónde?—pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—A casa de Hancock.

Parpadeé un par de veces, lo había olvidado por completo. Hoy era sábado y había una fiesta en casa de Hancock.

—Paso—dije al cabo de unos segundos.

Bonney me miró impasible y, devoró la napolitana que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Vale—dijo dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

Volví a suspirar y me rasqué con ímpetu la cabeza tratando de pensar.

—Espera—dije sosegada—dame la dirección.

Bonney se volvió hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en los labios y me tendió un papel que cogí por una esquina y escruté con asco.

—Nos vemos—dijo desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

Observé escéptica el papel que Bonney acababa de darme, estaba manchado con lo que—por el olor—parecía salsa barbacoa y kétchup, sin embargo se podía distinguir una dirección escrita con letra rápida y desordenada. Volví a suspirar y entré de nuevo en casa.

* * *

Observé la mansión que se erguía imponente ante mí con admiración y la boca abierta. Era enorme. No, enorme era quedarse corto, aquello era inmenso. Madre mía, tenía la sensación de que si entraba y empezaba a abrir varias puertas me encontraría de lleno en el mundo de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ y todo ello sin necesidad de salir de aquella vivienda, si se le podía llamar así, porqué bajo mi punto de vista aquello se asemejaba mucho más a un castillo.

El vespertino cielo empezaba a teñirse de un rojo sangre y la luna amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia en breves minutos, por lo que me dirigí hacia la puerta principal antes de que se me hiciera de noche.

En cuanto toqué el timbre un hombre embutido en un traje me abrió la puerta y me dedicó una sonrisa inexpresiva que se asemejó más a una mueca.

"¿El mayordomo?" pensé, pero al cabo de un segundo reparé en que no se trataba de un mayordomo sino de una mayordoma. ¿Existía mayordoma? En fin, la llamaría sirvienta y punto.

Entré y traté de situarme. Ante mí tenía un gran salón lleno de adolescentes en plena efervescencia hormonal. Por un momento me planteé seriamente salir de allí, ir por mi cámara de vídeo y rodar un documental sobre el comportamiento animal en humanos que rozaban la mayoría de edad. Y es que no era para menos: tíos en _bóxers_ que se paseaban por la casa como si tal cosa, más tíos en _bóxers_, pero estos colgados de las escaleras que subían a la parte de arriba, parejas dándose el lote, parejas semi-desnudas dándose el lote, gente de pie sobre la mesa, Bonney tirando comida...Espera, ¿Bonney tirando comida?

Abrí ambos ojos como platos y observé mejor a mi amiga, si se la podía llamar de tal modo. Suspiré con gran alivio cuando vi que lo que realmente tiraba no era comida, sino platos, exigiendo más comida. Por un momento creí que se había vuelto loca del todo y le había declarado la guerra a su _hobby_ favorito.

Me acerqué a ella a paso relajado mientras paseaba mi vista por la casa. En parte sentía algo de pena por el destrozo que quedaría en ella cuando la gente se largara.

Cuando llegué hasta Bonney seguí con la mirada la suya propia, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a un moreno pecoso, que había sentado también sobre la mesa y que parecía poseer el mismo amor hacia la comida que mi compañera de cabello rosado. Bonney tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba molesta al moreno. Observé mejor y tuve que reprimir una carcajada.

—Hola Bonney—dije sentándome en la mesa junto a la Glotona, tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no echarme a reír cuando me miró con odio.

Obtuve un gruñido como saludo por su parte y entonces sí que no pude más y me carcajeé en su cara.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —siseó con odio.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ese pecoso, Bonney? ¿Robarte la comida? —le dije alzando ambas cejas simultáneamente.

Bonney cogió otro plato y lo estampó contra la pared.

— ¡Le traen más comida a él que a mí! —exclamó furiosa, sin embargo, yo no podía más que echarme a reír.

—Bueno, bueno... —dije tratando de calmarla.

— ¡No! ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Y todo porqué es el hermano de Luffy! —gritó furiosa.

Por su parte el pecoso se volvió hacia nosotras y le sonrió a Bonney con inocencia, cosa que casi provoca su instantánea muerte.

—Bonney, cálmate—dije sujetándole un brazo para evitar cualquier asesinato del que más tarde se arrepentiría.

— ¡Quiero comida! —rugió ella.

En apenas un segundo y casi como por arte de magia, un rubio con traje se nos apareció delante, haciendo una reverencia.

—Me ha parecido oír la voz de una dama hambrienta—dijo dándole una calada al cigarro que sostenía entre sus labios.

— ¡Yo! ¡Tengo hambre!

—A sus órdenes _my lady_—dijo desapareciendo en una nube de polvo ¿con forma de corazón?

Observé a Bonney extrañada. Inexplicablemente, la aparición de aquel rubio había surtido efecto en mi compañera, que ahora ya parecía más calmada. Sin embargo seguía fulminando a aquel pecoso con la mirada.

— ¿Quién era ese? —pregunté.

—Em...no recuerdo su nombre, pero es cocinero—dijo mí, ya más calmada, compañera.

—Eh, vale—dije extrañada.

Entonces me fijé en aquel pecoso que estaba sentado a un par de metros de nosotras y le examiné concentrada.

— ¿Y dices que ese es el hermano de Luffy?

—Sí, es Ace—dijo con un deje de molestia en la voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acomodé mejor en la mesa para poder observar el panorama que se desplegaba ante mí. Paseé mi vista de un lado a otro en busca de algo interesante. Vi algunas caras que se me hicieron vagamente familiares, probablemente de cruzármelos en el instituto.

En uno de mis barridos visuales, mientras esperábamos que el cocinero misterioso apareciera con la comida de Bonney entre manos, mi vista se posó sobre una voluptuosa rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá. Bueno, más bien estaba sentada encima de un tío que a su vez estaba sobre el sofá. No pude evitar hacer una mueca desagradable ante tal panorama, prácticamente se estaba tirando al pobre chaval que la sostenía en su regazo allí mismo, en medio de toda esa gente.

"¡Venga ya!" me dije.

Como si aquella enorme casa no tuviera habitaciones suficientes como para que cierta gente desapareciera en busca de intimidad. Tal vez el exhibicionismo estaba de moda y yo no me había enterado, aunque teniendo en cuenta mi pasión y dedicación por la moda no me hubiera extrañado en lo más mínimo.

Seguí examinando la casa en busca de algo con lo que entretenerme. Sin embargo, la súbita aparición de algo rojizo en el límite de mi campo visual captó rápidamente mi atención.

En cuanto giré el rostro en busca de aquella mata roja se me congeló la sangre y sentí como si alguien acabara de asestarme un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Repentinamente, sentí unas ganas de vomitar mi almuerzo allí mismo. Pero me mantuve firme, seguía en shock y todavía no era capaz de asimilar lo que mis ojos captaban, sin embargo traté de no exteriorizarlo.

Frente a mí, o más bien bajo la rubia voluptuosa, el pobre chaval—como momentos antes yo misma le había "bautizado"—dejó de ser un pobre chaval para convertirse en un gran cabrón, o más comúnmente conocido como Eustass Kid.

Apreté ambos puños con fuerza y unas ganas irrefrenables de golpear a aquel estúpido ególatra arrogante me invadieron ferozmente. Sentía como mis uñas se hundían en las palmas de mis manos y mi semblante se oscurecía peligrosamente.

No, no le golpearía. No le daría el gusto de verme afectada por lo que a él se le ocurriera hacer con su vida. Ni si quiera entendía por qué diablos me sentía tan estúpida y molesta. Conté hasta diez y respiré profundamente intentando calmarme. Pude notar la mirada de Bonney sobre mí, pero parecía que la molestía que momentos antes sentía hacia la falta de atención a cerca de su comida se había disipado levemente. Seguramente hubiera visto lo mismo que yo, porque me miraba con algo similar a preocupación.

Exhalé una última bocanada de aire y esbocé una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Me volteé hacia Bonney y le dediqué una mirada tranquila, para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

"¿Lo estaba?"

Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Francamente, me era bastante indiferente, por lo que de un saltó bajé de la mesa y me dirigí a un ventanal que daba al exterior, necesitaba aire y lo necesitaba ya.

Mis pasos eran tan firmes y mis pensamientos tan dispares que no me percaté del chico que se me puso delante y con el que choqué accidentalmente. Como no, acabé de culo en el suelo.

Me sobé el trasero por el golpe que acababa de recibir y me levanté quejumbrosamente del duelo fulminando involuntariamente al responsable de mi culada. Sin embargo cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de un chico albino, algo gordito y con aspecto inocente y realmente culpable, mi semblante se relajó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es culpa mía-decía una y otra vez.

Entonces reparé en mi camiseta, manchada con lo que parecían restos de montaditos y algo de aceite. Suspiré con cansancio, pero sin llegar a frustrarme. Había algo en ese albino que me relajaba y evitaba que entrara en cólera, así que hice un leve gesto con la mano quitándole importancia y me di la vuelta en busca de un aseo.

Subí a la primera planta y entré en un baño mucho más grande que mi propia habitación. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y me recosté en ella con sosiego.

Bajé mi vista a la camiseta y sin pensármelo dos veces me la quité. Por suerte me había puesto dos camisetas, una interior y otra mucho más holgada, que por suerte, era la única que parecía haberse manchado.

Así que me quedé en camiseta interior y observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Esbocé une mueca inconforme y entonces me solté el pelo para que me cubriera los hombros y parte de mi torso, aquella camiseta era demasiado ajustada para mi gusto. Sin embargo, no tenía nada mejor que ponerme, por lo que tendría que aguantarme. Al menos conservaba mi chaqueta de cuero, aunque ir en chaqueta por la casa era algo un poco…peculiar.

Me pasé los dedos por el cabello, tratando de peinarlo, y me puse la chaqueta y la camiseta manchada sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Bajé de nuevo las escaleras y tal y como esperaba nadie reparó en mí. Aunque si percibí una mirada inquieta sobre mí persona. Me giré sobre mis talones y me topé con los liliáceos ojos de La Glotona. Le sonreí levemente y volví a dirigirme a mi destino: la terraza, un lugar donde podría ponerme la chaqueta sin dar explicaciones y a su vez inhalar aire puro y no el cargado de hormonas, alcohol y tabaco que se respiraba en el interior de la vivienda.

* * *

**N.A.:** ¿Y bien? Me merezco morir, ¿no? No solo por tardar un mes en subir el cap, sino que voy y os lo dejo en medio de todo el follón de sentimientos xD Pero bueno, si ya me conocéis sabréis que esto de la tortura forma parte de mi ser xD. Ahora hablando en serio, no era mi intención tardar tanto, pero resulta que a mi querida inspiración le gusta jugar al escondite y ciertamente, me cuesta bastante encontrarla, pero que no cunda el pánico que la última vez que la vi—no hace mucho, por cierto—le puse un cascabel y así me resultará más fácil encontrarla la próxima vez ;) También me gustaría avisar de que—a pesar del cascabel—hace poco que empezaron los cursos y dispongo de menos tiempo para actualizar, sin embargo NO voy a dejar colgada esta historia bajo ningún concepto (ni esta ni ninguna), aunque también es verdad que los reviews me animan y...quien sabe, tal vez si sois buenos y me comentais mucho me haga algún que otro hueco o bien trasnoche, para poder actualizar cuanto antes ;) (Lo sé, a esto se le llama chantaje, pero bueno xP). Y ahora sí que sí, las respuestas de los reviews:

**Myrcur:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes este cap. Sí que es cierto que he incluido a Hancock pero no tendrá un papel muy relevante en lo que es el conjunto de la historia... pero bueno, algo es algo ;) En fin, creo que el resto del review no te lo contesto porqué tu y yo sabemos que me ocupará unas 3.000 palabras y será más largo que el propio cap xD Abrazos de furby y espero que te haya gustado ;)

**Korone Lobstar:** Jajjaja! ¿Y a quién no le vuelve loca ese gorila tan temperamental? A mí por lo menos me desquicia, ¡y ni que hablar de su mala leche! Jajajja, me parto con él y bueno, simplemente me encanta xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado y esperaré tus reviews ansiosa :D

**Mariaguer**: Primero, perdón por el retraso -.-' No era mi intención haceros esperar tanto y menos cuando me pedíis que actualice pronto...soy lo peor. Pero bueno, aquí he vuelto, resurgiendo de mis cenizas y con más paranoias que compartir xD. Coincido contigo en que a Ksar le va a costar muuuucho trabajo quitarse a Kid de la cabeza, pero ¿quién podría? Yo por lo menos no xD Espero que este también te haya gustado! Cuidate!

**coliflor**: Vamos a ver pichiflor, no te metas con Kid que me pongo agresiva, jajajjaj! En fin, al final los cielos te han escuchado y he acabado actualizando, pero que conste que no ha sido fácil encontrar a mi querida, y escurridiza, inspiración. Pos res, espero que este cap te haya gustado ;) Ya me dirás algo!

**javi:** Muchas gracias! Me subes el ánimo, en serio te lo digo xD Me alegra que te guste el fic y no te preocupes que el siguiente cap de Quimera ya está en el horno a puntito de salir xD Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Nos leemos y cuidate!

**mp:** Jajjaja! Gracias :D Pues aquí más Unbreakable para tu gusto y disfrute XP Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte del beso porque me costó escribirla xD Cuidat!

**kira13:** Wow! No sabes la ilusión que me hace leer tu comentario en serio. Es más, en parte tu review me hizo anclarme delante del PC para no levantarme hasta que tuviera el cap acabado y_ voilà_ xD. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y más cuando es digerible como para que la leas una y otra vez :D En fin, en este cap ya empezamos a entrar en la trama, así que de ahora en adelante la cosa se pondrá...interesante, jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por tus ánimos y besos también para ti ;)

Besos metaleros\m/

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
